Only A Dale's
by graceelise
Summary: Set after series 2. Romance blossoms in Sherwood, but not for who you might expect. New characters, New plot, New POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt, so tell me if you like it because if you don't then I'll put you out of you misery and stop.**

**This isn't much the same as the TV series, it's mainly based around Allan and another character. But seeing as he's my fav what do you expect?! **

**Please, please, please, tell me what you think and where I could improve and any suggestion... at all. **

* * *

CATHY'S POV

She had been walking for hours since daybreak. She hadn't let her self stop, because she knew that she was getting close. She looked around her and wondered where they were and why they hadn't caught her earlier. Catherine A Dale wasn't your average 18 year old, although she certainly looked it. She had long strawberry blond hair that reached half way down her back and she had porcelain skin, but the most striking thing about her was her electric blue eyes. The same type as a certain outlaw who she was trying to find. _Where the hell is he? _She thought as she trudged on through the fresh mud that had been churned up after last nights down pour. _He is always late._ Just at that moment a man jumped out of the bushed to her right. Cathy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice he was there until he moved out of the bushes, and jumped, that didn't happen to her often. The man stood in front of her. He had a re-curve bow in is hand and he was fingering an arrow. She knew instantly who he was.

"This, my lady, is an ambush," said Robin Hood said a little dispassionately.

"Well about time too," Cathy said dropping her bag on to the forest floor and massaging her shoulder. "I thought I would of had to come back tomorrow."

"What?" Said Robin Hood, confusion clouding his eyes.

"I've been looking for you for ages!" whined Cathy, now rotating her shoulder to get the feeling back in to it.

"Wha-?" Robin said getting even more confused by the minute.

"Your Robin Hood." Said Cathy, it wasn't a question, but Robin nodded anyway. "well," said Cathy starting to explain her self. "I'm looking for Allan A Dale. I heard he was with you." Robin looked at her suspiciously, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Why are you looking for Allan?" asked Robin still fingering his arrow.

"I'm Allan's cousin. It's quiet important that I talk to him." Cathy looked in to robin's eyes, and for the first time she could not tell what he was thinking. _Oh hell_ she thought when robin didn't answer but continued to stare at her. "My name is Catherine A Dale," she said quickly trying to persuade him. "You can take all the money I have, once I have spoken to Allan." Robin still looked at her in that blank way. Then with a jolt Cathy realized that he wasn't staring at her blankly, he was looking at her doubtfully. Slowly he opened his mouth.

"Luke!" he called. There was rustle in the bushes behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and then did a double take. Getting up out of the bushes was a young man, not much older then herself. He had dark brown hair, and dazzling green eyes. He was tall, about 6 foot, and he had board shoulders. Cathy felt her heart skip a beat. _What's wrong with you, Cathy?_ a voice in her head was saying. _Get a grip woman!_ Cathy took a deep breath and turned back around to face Robin again. She had never had that experience before, what was it? Did she just need to rest? Her heart fluttered again as Luke spoke.

"What the matter?"

"Everything's all right," Robin assured him. "could you go back to camp and get Allan?" Robin finished just as Cathy's heart returned to it's normal pace. A silence fell on the forest around them, Cathy chanced a glance over her shoulder to see the boy who had caused such a change in her was standing there staring at her, distrust all over his face. Cathy's heart went haywire again as Luke slowly nodded and headed of in the opposite direction.

She turned to look at Robin again. Silence pressed down around them. She grinned shiftily at him.

"Um… I'm Cathy," Cathy said her voice sounding oddly loud in the silence that she broke.

"Yes, you said." Said robin shifting his bow in to one hand, took her offered one. Silence fell again, as Robin looked her up and down.

Cathy sighed and headed over towards a rock on the edge of the road. "I have been walking for such a long time," Cathy said as she sat down. "I stopped over night in Forks, and have been walking here ever since day break. And for the past week I've been walking here form Rochdale." For the first time robin smiled.

"That's nothing. When I was 13 I was in London with my uncle and had a huge fight with him. So I walked al the way from London, back to here." Cathy laughed. "But you had a choice, you could have bitten your pride and stayed for the ride home."

"Yeah," said Robin looking like he had just considered this. "But then we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" Cathy sniggered. "So you said you were Allan's cousin?"

"can't you tell?" she asked fluttering her eyelids at him, bringing his attention to her eyes.

"I would have made the connection in the end." Cathy laughed.

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping in like this," Cathy stammered suddenly remembering her manners.

Robin laughed. "I don't mind, if I had an family left, they would be 'dropping in' all the time."

"It just… it's really important."

"yes… you said that."

Cathy waited for Robin to ask what this important talk she had to have with Allan was about. But he didn't.

"How old are you?" Robin asked suddenly.

"I'm 18. Why?" asked Cathy feeling she knew what was going to come. But Robin just shook his head and smiled. "How old are you, then?" asked Cathy grinning at him mischievously. Robin Laughed

"Old enough." He said skirting the answer.

"You can't be older then 30."

"No I'm not."

"And you can't be younger then 28"

Robin laughed again, "Good guess."

"So was I right?"

Robin nodded. "Right lets see how good you really are at this."

"Yes, lets" said Cathy sitting up straighter.  
"Luke."

"Luke?" said Cathy, looking at Robin.

"The bloke who was with me before."

"Um… right… well considering that he looked like he's just filled out after a huge growth spurt, I would guess 20," She looked at robin expectantly. Robin laughed. "You're really are good aren't you."

"Only an A Dale!"

"You got that right. You good at lying as well?"

"Brilliant, When I was six I told the entire village that I had a brother and that he was called Joseph, and that he only had one eye."

"What. So he had tow eyes?"

"No, I don't have a brother."

Robin laughed hard. Cathy laughed at him laughing and didn't notice tow men walking over the hill. Cathy eyes fell over Luke, and she stopped laughing as her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped. _What on earth was this? This has never happened to me before. _But as her eyes fell over the man standing next to him everything was driven from her mind, even her still flurrying heart couldn't bring Luke back in to her thoughts.  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," said Allan A Dale. Their identical blue eyes met. Cathy keeping her face straight pushed her self up from her position on the rock. Keeping her eyes on Allan's face she shifted her weight, so that nearly all her weight was on her left foot with her hip jutting out to the side. She then lifted up her hand and held tow fingers up to Allan with the back of her hand facing him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw robin look at Luke incredulously and Luke, who was still standing next to Allan, shrugged.

Allan laughed. "Very ladylike." Cathy laughed and started hurrying up the hill towards him.

"And very gentlemanly of you to insult a lady." Allan laughed and caught her up in her arms. Being only 5 foot 5 inches Allan was a good deal taller then her, when he stood up her toes no longer touched the ground.

"It's good to see you Cathy," Allan said stroking her hair.

"You too." Cathy said she gripped him harder for a fraction of a second before she let go and her lowered her to the ground again. She smiled up in to her cousins face.

"What are you doing here?" Allan asked, a cheesy grin still plastered across his face. Cathy's grin slipped off her face, those few second of blissful happiness at seeing her cousin again were gone.

"That's what I need to talk to you about," said Cathy turning away from Allan so that she didn't have to see his face slip in to worry. Cathy walked back down to where her bag still lay on the forest floor. She picked it up and ignoring Robin who was watching the pair closely turned to face Allan again. Cathy look up in to Allan's blue eyes, and saw the panic in them. _Maybe this was a mistake. _She thought to her self. _What if he doesn't want to help me? What can he do?_ Cathy pushed those thought to the bottom of her mind as Luke spoke.

"Um… Robin and I will go back to camp, and we'll wait for you there." Cathy tore her gaze away from Allan and sent a thankful look at Luke. Luke gave her a soft smile which made her heart melt before he turned around.

"Oh… right… yeah… I was just about to say that," said Robin collecting himself before setting off after Luke.

As Robin and Luke disappeared of in to the forest talking in hushed voices Cathy looked back at Allan. She smiled at him sadly and held out her hand.

"Walk with me?" Allan took her small hand in his and they walked down the road together. After walking a few hundred meters in silence Allan spoke.

"What's the matter Cathy? Why are you here?"

"Um.. Well…" Cathy choked and blinked back her tears. "Things are bad in Rochdale. Very bad. Just as bad as they are here." She stopped and took a steadying breath clutching on to Allan's had as if it were her life line. "We couldn't make the tax. Me and Mother, ever since father died it was struggle just to make ends meat. So instead of money, the guards used to take things that were worth something. They took Fathers tools, that paid for a few weeks. But after a while we didn't have anything that they were interested in. They took mothers hand. She wasn't very strong to begin with. I found out a couple of weeks ago that she hadn't been eating. I stopped eating to prove my point. But she wouldn't listen. When they took her hand I tried to wrap her up. I did everything Madam Delecour taught me to. But by the next morning… she… she…" Cathy could go no further, She started spluttering and choking realizing that she had already cried all her tears.

Allan pulled her in to him, and pressed her face against his chest, stroking her hair. "You have to believe me. I did everything that I could," she said pulling away from Allan and fixing him with a pleading look. She didn't know why she had to make him believe that, But as Allan took her face in her hand she knew why. She needed confirmation, reassuring, that she had.

"I know you did. I would never believe anything else." Allan smiled at her sadly. She returned it a single tear running down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

ALLAN'S POV

Allan looked at his beloved cousin. They had always been close, he was the one who had taught her to walk, he had been the one to hear her say her first word. He had taught her how to fight, how to lie, although that was in her blood. He had arranged her to be the apprentice with Madame Delacoure. Before he became an outlaw they were closer then Allan was with his brother. He felt his heart rip as the tear ran down her face. Cathy wiped it away angrily. That was another thing that they had in common as A Dale's, neither of them could come to terms with their feelings.

"You'd better get back," Cathy said, her voice sounding horse. She ran her hand through her hair, a nervous trait of hers. She turned away from him to pick up her bag, and Allan saw the reluctance in her movements.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked not moving from his spot.

"Um… that way I guess," said Cathy, gesturing absent-mindedly. Then as though she suddenly remembered she reached down her top and from inside her top pulled out a coin. She held it out to him. Allan looked at it, but didn't take it. He knew that if he did, it would mean that she would go. "I promised that I would give this to Robin," She said waving the coin about a bit under his nose.

"Cathy," Allan said his voice serious now, "where are you going to go?" Cathy stopped waving the coin about under his nose, and let her arm fall limply by her side.

"I don't know. Stay at a pub in Nottingham tonight, then go back to Rochdale tomorrow." Allan shook his head at the feeble plan. "Well what should I do then?" Cathy snapped, if she had snapped at anyone else they would have backed off, but not Allan, he knew she was only trying to get him to do something.

"Stay," Allan said, keeping his face straight.

"Stay!" repeated Cathy as though it was the first time she had thought of this.

"Yes, stay here with me, with Robin, with the gang." Allan saw Cathy's face relax with relief; _did she really think that he would let her go back to Rochdale all alone? _She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again and just nodded. Allan reached out for her bag and was surprised when she allowed him to take it from her. Cathy never usually let people do anything for her. As he threw her bag over his shoulder he suddenly remembered something.

"Um… Cathy…." Started Allan, "the thing is…" but he stopped when he saw Cathy pulling out a hanky out of her sleeve. Cathy, seeming to be returning to her old self, grinned at him.

"One step ahead of you." She said and tied the hanky around her eyes.

Then with her arm securely through Allan's they started to make their way back to Robin Hood's camp. Allan walked in silence, thinking hard about what he was going to say to Robin to convince him to allow her to stay. He didn't know what he would do if Robin didn't. He had just made up his mind that he would leave with her when Cathy spoke.  
"You know Allan," said Cathy, her voice echoing through the forest. "We are the last two A Dale's in England." The thought stuck Allan like a hard blow. He thought about it for a moment then started laughing.

"The family's doomed then," he said. Cathy laughed, he sighed in relief now that Cathy was truly back to her old self, He loved Cathy more then anyone else on the world. _Well nearly everyone_ Allan thought to himself. He and Cathy cracked jokes to each other, and laughed when Allan failed to warn Cathy about the low hanging tree branch.

They were having such a good time together that they walked right in to the middle of camp before Allan realised that she was still blind folded.

"Oh.. rite.." He said, glancing around the camp. Robin was making arrows on the far side of the camp, Much was in his kitchen making dinner, Little John was napping on his bed, and Luke was tinkering about with the alarm mechanism making sure that it worked after he had improved it. All of them spare Little John who was starting to snore were looking at them. Allan reached up quickly tugged Cathy's blindfold down her face. Cathy blinked, and stood there while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Robin," Allan said quickly as he saw robin mouth start to twitch. "Can I please have a word?" Robin looked from Allan to Cathy, and Allan knew that Robin knew what was coming. Robin nodded and set his work aside. He stood and walked out the camp, muttering something to Much on the way. Allan could have sworn on his life that it was _keep an eye on her._ Allan turned to follow Robin but Cathy caught his eye, he smiled at her reassuringly, and continued after Robin.

He and Robin walked a little way from the camp. They had just reached a little clearing where they gang had once set up camp when they moved every night. Robin turned to look at Allan waiting.

"Well.." Allan started, "I was wondering…" Allan stopped and tried to attack it from a different angle. "The thing is…" He stopped, looking at Robin. "Look, we both know that we are going to be here until tomorrow if you just wait there for me to put this in to words. We both know what it's about."

"I don't know what your talking about," Robin said a playful spark in his eye.

"Cathy hasn't got anywhere to go," Allan stated. "I'm the only family she has left. I can't let her go back to Rochdale alone." Robin nodded. "And I was wondering if maybe she could stay with the gang?" Robin looked at Allan steadily. He looked at Allan for such a long time that Allan felt beads of sweat run down the back of his neck. _Oh.. come on Robin, _he thought to himself struggling to keep his mouth closed. _It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. _

"You mean join to gang? Or just stay with the gang?" Allan paused and sucked his teeth.  
"Not being funny, but she's a bloody good fighter, ambidextrous as well." Robin blinked in surprise, and Allan swelled with pride for his cousin. "She's work as an apprentice for a physician for the past 2 years, she knows her stuff, and…" he drifted off as robin raised his hand.

"She really has no one to go to."

Allan shook his head, "You looking at one of the last two A Dales left in England." Robin raised his eyebrows.  
"Look we still have to fill in Djaq's place. Cathy's more then capable, and if she's too much trouble then we'll leave." At this point Robin was looking at Allan with keen interest.

"'We'll leave'." Robin repeated. "would you leave with her?"

"I'm not letting her go alone." Allan replied as an answer to her question. Robin rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead, thinking hard. _Please, please, please Robin _Allan pleaded with Robin in his mind, and the pleading seemed to be reflected in to his face, because as Robin looked in to his eyes he sighed.  
"I want a word with her, but to her other then that, it look's like we've finally found our replacement for Djaq." Allan felt as if a huge weight had been lifted of his chest that he didn't know had been there, and with a jolt he remembered the last time he felt this relived was the last time he had been with Cathy. He had been visiting her in Rochdale. the day after he returned to Locksley he had got him self caught up in the whole outlaw business.Robin brought Allan out of his memories when he clapped a hand on his back.

"Are you tow really the last tow A Dales left in the country?" Allan nodded, the question set bells off in his mind, and he looked suspiciously at Robin. "Your family's doomed my friend."

--

CATHY'S POV

Back at the camp Allan and Robins cloaks whipped around the corner. Cathy took a deep breath steadying her self. She looked back around the camp. The big man was still asleep on his bunk, and the blond haired man had gone back to working. She looked at Luke who was the only one still looking at her. He smiled shyly at her.

"Hello," Cathy said her voice barley above a whisper. "I'm Cathy." She held out her hand to Luke, he took it in his, has his tough calloused skin touched hers a shock went up her arm.

"Luke," he said apparently taking no notice of what had just happened between them.

"That's Much," he said gesturing to the Blond haired man in the kitchen, "Much, Cathy," he said. Much wiped his hands on his shirt before taking her offered hand. "Nice to meet you," Much said turning back to the vegetables he was chopping.  
"Would you like any help?" Cathy asked walking up behind Much. Much looked at her as thought she had two heads.

"Can you cook?" Much asked. Behind her Luke laughed.

"Of course I can cook!" Cathy said indignantly.

"Much," said Luke still laughing, "Just because we can't cook doesn't mean that no one else can." Much blushed and passed the chopping knife over to Cathy. Cathy started to chop up the vegetables glancing occasionally up at Luke who was still tinkering with the strange machine in the corner of the camp. _What's happening to me?_ Cathy thought to herself. _Why did this boy make me feel so… strange. Do I know him from somewhere? No. He's never been to Rochdale. Then what is it? _Cathy pushed these thoughts out of her mind and focused on Allan again, who was probably pleading with Robin to let her stay. _Maybe this is a lost cause._ She thought to her self as she finished the vegetables. She lied down the knife and turned to Much ready for the next job. She looked over his shoulder at the meat he was cutting up.

"Is that Squirrel?" she asked innocently.  
Much flew around to face her, his face red as Luke burst out in laughter. "No it's not squirrel! Why does everyone keep saying that it is." Cathy backed up. Scared that she had just done something wrong. "It's Chicken." He said his face still red.

"Sorry," Cathy, still backing away rapidly from Much. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the big man who had been sleeping when she came in. Cathy felt her heart race as he looked down at her.  
"John, this is Cathy, Cathy, this is Little John," Luke gasped from behind "Little" John, still trying to sober up.

"Hello," Cathy said, trying not to look as scared as she felt. She offered her hand but John didn't take it.

"Be nice John, she's Allan's cousin," said Luke finally returning to his tinkering. Johns face broke in to a big friendly smile.

"I thought you looked some what familiar," he said taking her tiny hand in his huge one. "You look a lot like Allan."

"You saying I look like a boy?" she said putting on her best pout.  
"No… no… it's just…" Cathy laughed, cutting him off.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm just pulling your leg, me and Allan get it all the time."

"Well you look more like brother and sister then cousins," Luke said, glancing up from his work. "You don't sound much like him though, you actually sound like your from Rochdale. Allan… doesn't."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cathy asked, getting defensive about her home. Luke shrugged, Cathy's heart stopped fluttering, she stared at Luke. Usually she would have thrown herself at anyone who insulted her home, but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at Luke.

"Don't you have a go at her," said Little John coming to Cathy's rescue. "You still talk in a strong Yorkshire accent." Luke looked up a John his eyes blazing, But he was spared having to throw a come back at him with the arrival of Allan and Robin. Allan had just said something and Robin punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ah.. Cathy," said Robin, glancing around the camp. "A word?" he said offering her his arm. She grinned at him.

"Of course." She said slipping her hand through his arm. As soon as they were out of ear shot of the camp Robin started to talk to her.

"Do you really have no where to go?"

Cathy shook her head. "My parents are dead. My fathers only blood family left is Allan. My mother's only brother went of to the holy land before he got married."

"What about any friends?"

"I can't go back to my friends in Rochdale. None of them can afford to feed another mouth."

"What about outside of Rochdale?" Robin asked. Cathy shook her head.

"Not any that I know well enough to take me in."

"Well then…" said Robin dropping her hand. "Your in the gang, as long at you can prove to me that you can fight." Cathy laughed, pulling her short swords out of her belt.

"Prepare to loose, Robin of Loxley," she said as they started to circle.

"In your dreams Miss A Dale," replied Robin, as he lunged. Cathy dodged, and swung both her swords at Robin back, Robin ducked and rolled. Cathy darted forward and caught Robin just as he was getting up. She swung one of her swords down, Robin rolled again. This time Cathy didn't get their in time. Robin lunged at her again on the attack. Cathy blocked everything he threw at her. She allowed him to fight her back in to a tree. She had he back against a tree when she noticed a lower branch which she could jump on to from where she was. As robin drew his sword back for yet another attack, she slide out from between Robin and the tree and hopped on to the low branch. She then jumped up again to the next one. She then leaped off the three to the side of Robin. Rolled and blocked his swinging sword and thrust her other sword up, so that it was pressed against Robins neck. Robin looked at her impressed, Cathy grinned an him and removed her sword. She then pinched the back of her hand.

"No, not dreaming." Robin laughed.

Together she and Robin made their way back to the camp. Their conversation back to camp mainly consisted of Cathy asking Robin questions about what they did as outlaws.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Please, please, review. It will really help me. **

* * *

ALLAN'S POV

While Robin and Cathy were out talking Allan found he couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth around the camp annoying the rest of the outlaws and not bothering to listen to their calls to him to sit down. _What if Robin decided that she wasn't good enough, or if she said something that would undo all the work he had done to convince robin to let her stay._

"Allan," said Luke from where he was sitting carving a little wooden figuring, "Cathy's not going to have a problem persuading Robin to let her in to the group." Allan looked at the young outlaw and was reminded again how much he and his brother looked alike. Allan had become close to Luke, in the same way he was close to Will, they were like second brothers.

"She's an A Dale, Luke," Allan said.

"So?" asked Luke.

"Not being funny, but us A Dale's ruin everything good we have going for us." Allan sighed sitting down next to Luke. "Did I ever tell you I was engaged once." Allan had just confessed one of his most treasured secret. But he didn't feel like he thought he would. He had always imagined that when he came around to telling the gang that he would be embarrassed and they would all have laughed at him. But when he looked at Luke, in to those green un-judging eyes, he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed. He just felt like he was getting something off his chest.

"When?" Luke asked, not batting and eyelid.

"When I was your age, Her name was Eleanor, she was the Lord's daughter back in Rochdale."

"What was she like?" Luke asked.

"She was really pretty, the kind of girl who takes your breath away when she walked in to a room. You know what I mean." Luke nodded, not looking at him. "She had blond hair, and pale blue eyes. And the most gorgeous smile." As Allan was describing her to Luke, he didn't feel the same as he usually did when he thought about her, with a shock he realized he hadn't thought about her since he had joined Robin and his gang.

"What happened?" Luke asked putting his tools down a turning his full attention on Allan.

"Her Father found out that I was only the Blacksmiths son, and told us to end it."

"Well you didn't exactly ruin that, you couldn't help that her Father was a posh snob." Luke said defending his friend. Allan laughed and shook his head.

"He was coming around to it, we threatened to elope if he didn't give us his consent."

"So then what happened?"

"I stole his horse, and sold it."

"Oh…" said Luke shortly, "Well, I mean… you…" he trailed off hopelessly. Allan started laughing.

"It was a stupid thing to do." Allan said laughing harder. Luke joined in his laughter.

Just at that moment Robin and Cathy appeared around the corner. Cathy caught sight of Allan and ran straight for him, she threw her arms around his neck. Allan blinked shocked, but then brought his hands up to her back.

"Thank you," Cathy whispered in to his shoulder. "Thank you, so much."

"Don't be silly," Allan said patting her back. "I wouldn't just leave you all alone would I?" Cathy shook her heard her face still pressed in to his shoulder. Cathy pulled back and quickly turned around, but not before Allan saw her eyes oddly wet. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Can I help?" she asked. Much looked at her with a grateful smile on his face. He handed her the spoon as he started to get the plates ready for dishing up.

As the gang sat eating listening to Much talk, Luke shifted closer to Allan and leaned in so that Cathy, who was sitting on the floor leaning against one of the bunks wouldn't hear.

"Allan, do you ever regret it?" Luke asked.

"Regret what?" asked Allan through a mouthful of stew.

"Stealing the horse, not marrying Eleanor."

"Well…" said Allan thoughtfully, "I suppose not, I mean, I can't imagine my self married to her now."

"To her," Luke repeated, "So who do you imagine yourself married to then?" Allan blushed and shoved Luke so hard that he fell of the bench and fell with a thud next to Cathy. "What was that for?" Luke asked a knowing spark in his eye.

"Nothing," Allan said, busying himself with his food.

"Well, I'm just going to stay down here with Kath then if you're just going to push me for no reason." Allan flipped Luke as Luke laughed and settled back next to Cathy.

--

CATHY'S POV

On Cathy's first night as an outlaw she went to bed with her head buzzing. So much had happened to her in the past 12 hours, images of the past day kept flashing before her eyes. But one image stuck for longer then the others. Luke. He had called her Kath, no one had ever called her Kath before. It seemed just right the way he pronounced it with his Yorkshire accent. As the other outlaws fell asleep around her the camp became steadily louder. Little John's snoring got so loud that it rumbled deep in her chest, and Much was chatting almost non-stop to someone in his sleep. As Cathy let those noises fill her ears she heard another noise. It was someone crying, who ever it was, they were trying to muffle it in his blankets. Cathy opened her mouth to call out to who ever it was, but then closed it again. _It's the middle of the night, _Cathy thought to herself _he probably thinks everyone is asleep. _Cathy turned over and fell in to a light sleep just as she decided to talk to either Luke or Allan about in the next day.

The air was cold and crisp the next morning. Cathy sat up and found that she was one of the last one's awake, the rest of the gang were all sitting around the ashes of last nights fire talking in hushed voices. Cathy swung her legs over the edge of the bunk, bringing the attention to her self. She threw her cape around herself and joined Allan next to the fire.

"You should have woken me earlier," Cathy hissed low enough so that only Allan could hear.

"I wanted to but Luke said that you were probably tiered from yesterday."

"Well I was, but still. How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours. Don't worry you haven't missed anything. We're going to do rounds in a bit."

"Rounds?" asked Cathy, suddenly realising that the entire gang was listening.

"We do it once a week, where we give whatever money we've stolen from over the week to the poor," supplied Much.

"You in for this morning?" asked Robin looking at her nightdress. Cathy nodded and walked over to her bunk to change. Changing under the covers was a bit uncomfortable, but the lads all turned their backs to give her some privacy.

A few minutes later Cathy found herself in Clun with Robin. Her arms were laden with food and bags of money. She and Robin hardly talked to each other while they were in Clun, they both talked to the villagers but not to each other.

On their way back to camp, it was Cathy who broke the silence.

"Why did you become an outlaw? I mean, weren't you a noble before?" Robin looked at her.

"Hasn't Allan told you about that?"

"I haven't seen Allan for about two years. So we're a bit behind on the talking."  
Robin nodded in understanding, and then looked straight ahead.

"I was Lord of Locksley, Earl of Huntington. But then I went of to fight in the Holy war." Cathy's eyes widened, the Holy war, the Holy Land. She had herd stories about the Holy Land, stories of men losing their minds after seeing thousands of men die before their eyes. She quickly checked her shock, in case it triggered something in Robin. "While I was away a new sheriff came in to power. He's a lot like the Sheriff in Lancashire, although a lot worse." Cathy felt her chest tighten, some one worse then the Sheriff who had destroyed her life. "He caught Luke and his brother, Will, stealing flour. So Luke, his brother, their friend who betrayed them and Allan were all sentenced to death. I wouldn't stand for it. So I stopped the hanging, and fled to the forest." He finished.

"Oh, is that it?" Cathy asked pulling a face, before she let her face fall in to a smile at Robin's shocked face. When Robin saw Cathy smile he laughed.

"So they were going to be hung! For stealing flour!" Cathy asked incredulously. "In Rochdale they would flogged, or be publically humiliated. Stealing doesn't deserve death."  
"Exactly," said Robin, a menacing spark in his eye. "You don't seem very surprised that Allan was to hang."

Cathy shrugged, "he probably blundered his way in to a situation by lying." Robin grinned at Cathy. She returned it noticing how the smile didn't reach his eyes. They walked on for a few paces in silence.

"What sort of public humiliation would they do in Rochdale?" Robin asked attempting to sound casual, but Cathy herd a note of strain in his voice, as though it pained him to speck of public humiliation.

"Well they would cut women's hair. A lot," said Cathy, "But if they were unmarried they would allow the guards to grope them." Cathy noticed at the last minute that her voice was wobbling. Robin was looking at her hard.

"Did they do that to-?"

Cathy cut across him quickly. "I stood up from a kid who was stealing from me, I told the guards that I gave it to him. They then twisted my story so that it ended up that I stole it from him and was giving it back to him."

"Did they…?" Robin drifted off.

"No…" said Cathy firmly. "Not to me anyway."

Robins eyes darkened.

"To the men," Cathy said bringing Robin out of his dark place. "They would hang them from the wall of the castle. Put them in metal cages, and give rotten food to the peasants to throw at them. This one time this young man got caught so many times that they cut off his man hood."

"What?" said Robin coming to a stop. Cathy stopped and looked back at him. She nodded when he was looking at her as though he didn't believe a word she said.

"That wasn't the worst of it either, They made his fiancé do it."

"That's horrible." Cried robin outraged. Cathy nodded.

"But they don't kill people in Rochdale." Robin nodded solemnly. Cathy slipped her arm through his. "They need you more here, then they do there. You can't save everyone." She smiled encouragingly at him. A ghost of a smile touched his face before he looked away from her and stared off towards camp again.


	4. Chapter 4

CATHY'S POV

Cathy had been with the group for almost two months by the time she finally found out who it was who was crying at night. It had never seem the right time to ask, she had ruled out asking Allan seeing as he got all touchy when she asked him about when he came back to the group after his betrayal. So it was up to Luke now.

Cathy was woken one morning after a late night out ambushing a rather large group of nobles from the north, to see Luke standing over her, his hands on her shoulders. Over the past few weeks she had learned to ignore her fluttering heart every time he looked at her, spoke to her, or was in the same proximity for that matter.

"Come on Kath," said Luke squeezing her shoulders. "Robin, Much and John have gone in to Nottingham. We have to do the rounds to Forks that we didn't get around to yesterday." Cathy groaned.

"It's like the middle of the night, Luke!"

"Actually, you missed breakfast, so you're going to have to do without until lunch."

"What?" screamed Cathy fully awake now. "That's not fair, it was a late night last-" She broke of as she saw Luke laughing at her, holding a plate of food out to her. Cathy loved it when he laughed. It was when he laughed, and when he called her Kath that she couldn't ignore her heart flipping.

"I wouldn't let you go hungry," Luke said giving her the plate, "be quick, I want to get rounds over quickly." Cathy nodded and tucked in to her food. She looked around the camp. Luke was once again tinkering with something or other and the far end of the camp. Allan was sorting the loot from last night's ambush. Cathy finished her breakfast, and pulled the curtains closed around her bed. A few days after her arrival, she had just returned from a trip in to Loxley with Little John, to find curtain around her bunk. Luke had insisted on installing then to give her a bit of privacy in a camp full of men. She finished changing and tucked the little wooden tag under her top. Robin had given her the tag the second evening at the camp.

"_Cathy," called Robin from the entrance of the camp, where he, Luke and John were lingering. "I have something for you." Cathy set down the knife that she was using to cut the 'chicken' and walked over to Robin. "I thought that it was high time that we made it official," he said and held out his fist. Cathy stretched out her palm underneath Robin closed fist. Robin opened his fist and a wooden tag fell in to her hand. Cathy looked at it hard; it was a piece of rectangular wood, that had a bow and arrow in a circle. The camp seemed oddly airless as Cathy realised what it is. She shirked and threw her arms around Robin and Luke's neck. She kissed both of them on the cheek before turning and doing the same to John who was standing just behind the pair of men. She ran in to the kitchen and hugged Much._

"_Don't I get a kiss to?" Much playfully asked, Cathy laughed and pecked him quickly on the cheek. Just at that moment Allan entered the camp._

"_What on earth is going on here?" he asked. Cathy pulled away form Robin who she had hugged again._

"_Look!" Cathy squealed running towards Allan waving the tag, she jumped up at Allan wrapping her arms and legs around him as she had some countless times as a child. Allan laughed and clasped his hands underneath her to stop her from falling. _

"_It's just a tag," Allan said, "You were made part of the gang two days ago." _

"_Yes, I know, but still. Now it's like, I'm actually in Robin Hoods gang."_

"_No," said Allan grinning at Robin over Cathy's shoulder, "You are Robin Hood, We are Robin Hood."_

"_We are Robin Hood," was murmured back by the rest of the gang. "We are Robin Hood," Cathy whispered in his ear a little after the others. She hung tighter on to Allan. It was because of him that she was here in the first place. With out any warning she felt a sudden rush of affection for Allan. _

"_I love you, Allan," Cathy whispered in to the crook of his neck._

"_I love you too," Allan whispered back in a whisper just as quiet, "now stop crying you dopey women." Cathy chuckled as Allan lowered her to the ground. _

"Ready," Luke asked as she emerged from her bunk.  
"Yes," She replied running her hand through her hair. "Do I look like I've just rolled out of bed."  
"Yes," replied Luke and Allan together.

"Then no I'm nor ready." She said gathering her hair up and tying a piece of string around it.  
"Oh, come on Cathy," cried Luke impatiently. "You look great. You'd look great even it you were covered in pig muck," Luke said a little less impatiently.

"Really?" asked Cathy blushing slightly.

"Really, really," said Luke looking at her intensely. Out of the corner Cathy saw Allan smirk and return to sorting the Loot.

"Fine," She replied, "But if I get laughed at in Forks I'm pushing _you _in the pig muck." Luke laughed and passed her a bag.

Luke tried to pass a bag to Allan, but Allan shook his head.

"Robin wants information, I've got to go to my source."

"Right," said Luke passing it to Cathy instead. "Why you waiting?"

"Well it's always more risky in the mornings," replied Allan evasively. Luke and Cathy glanced at each other. No one really knew who Allan's source was. They just knew that it was another person, because Allan was never away from the camp to go all the way to Nottingham and back, so it must be someone in one of the villages. No body really questioned him about it because they needed the information, and who ever this person was, they always gave Allan reliable information.

"Fine," said Cathy, turning to Luke. "Shall we go?" she asked. Luke nodded heading for the entrance to the camp.

"I wonder who his 'source' is?" Cathy said once they were out of earshot of the camp.

"Ask him. He'll tell you."

"Did he tell you?"

"No, but I've never asked."

_That is so Luke_, Cathy thought to her self, sweet, kind, completely trusting Luke.

"But aren't you even curious?"

"No, I mean he get us accurate information, why should we pry in to his business?"

"Because," said Cathy her eyes sparkling, "I think his 'source' is a woman."

--

ALLAN'S POV

As Cathy and Luke disappeared in to the forest he abandoned his pretence of sorting out the Loot. He sat down on one of the logs next to the fire. He smiled to him self. He liked the idea of Cathy and Luke. Luke was level headed, not as serious as his brother, but still, he grounded Cathy. Cathy was so over the top that he wondered why she didn't drive him around the bend. But what he always over looked in his friend was that he was patient. Cathy had a very short temper that would go at any minute, but then it would subside in a matter of minutes and she would crawl back and beg for forgiveness. All the other outlaws had a little pot going to see how long her latest's feud with Robin would last. It had last a grand total of 10 minutes, after Cathy walked up to Robin and kissed him on the cheek, it was their way of forgiving each other. But somehow Luke managed to press all Cathy's buttons; Allan sometimes thought it was because she was always trying to pretend that she didn't fancy him. He knew form experience that it was hard work, and he admired his cousin for managing to keep it up for such a long time.

His thoughts drifted away from Cathy and Luke towards a 'source' that he was planning on seeing later today. Charlotte was a maid at Loxley manor, and it was through her that he managed to get all the information about the castle. Allan glanced at the sun and saw that it was now late enough for Gisbourne to have gone to Nottingham. He got up and quickly made his was towards Loxley.

As he approached Loxley manor he instantly saw her. She was standing at the window to the looked out from the kitchen to the garden. He smiled to himself when he saw her. Charlotte was not the type of girl he usually went for. She had chestnut brown hair, which glowed almost red in the sun, and chocolate brown eyes, _and _she had rejected every advance he had made on her. But there was something about Charlotte that made him not want to give up. Allan thought long and hard about what he felt for Charlotte. With the other girls he had been with he had just felt himself wanting to touch them, see what they felt like. But with Charlotte he wanted to be close to her all the time. Not just to touch her, but to hold her, to feel her body next to his. He wanted to be with her, not just for a night before running away the next morning, but be with her. But he knew nothing like that could ever happen, not after what he did, he didn't deserve it.

"Good morning, Charlie," Allan said cheerily slipping out from behind the holly bush. Charlotte, or Charlie as she preferred to be called, jumped, here eyes widened and her hands flew to the knife that was lying beside the chopping board. She relaxed as she saw Allan and she grinned at him.

"One of these days, Allan, I'm not going to be so kind as to wait to see who it is." Charlie said. Allan loved the sound of her voice. He found it soothing to his ears.

"Aw… come on Charlie, you know you could never bring yourself to hurt me," Allan said playfully.  
"Just you wait." Charlie retorted. Charlie picked up the dough she had been rolling and dropped it on to the tray and slid it in to the oven. Allan watched her working, and he couldn't help his eyes from falling form the back of her head, down to where her curly chestnut hair ended in soft waves. Down to her hips, which swayed as she walked. Allan nearly moaned in longing. Charlie returned to where he was leaning against the windowsill. She had a piece of fresh bred in her hands. It had become almost ritual; when ever Allan came to Loxley they would always share a piece of fresh bread. Allan picked apiece and chewed looking around making sure that no guards were nearby.

"So you have any information?" Allan asked wanting to get the formal bit out the way so they could just chat.

"Yes, I herd my master talking about a visitor to the castle, It's Prince John's advisor." Charlie stated chewing another piece of bread.

'Prince John's advisor?" Allan asked, not believing his ears. "When is he coming?"

"He arrived yesterday."

"Yesterday."

"He leaves in a week."

"A week."

"Is there an echo in here or what?" Charlie joked. Allan smiled at her, He ran his hands through his hair. This would definitely mean that they would be going to the castle. It wasn't that didn't want to help Robin in the castle, but the fact that Cathy was with them now. It would be the first time that she had been in the castle. "Penny for your thoughts." Charlie asked leaning forward so that she could see Allan's face. Allan looked in to Charlie's un-judging eyes. He had first met Charlie when he worked for Gisbourne. But he hadn't had the same feelings for her then as he did now. He was very surprised that she was willing to help him and the gang, even with the knowledge of his betrayal and not knowing what happened in the Holy land. He trusted Charlie more then nearly every one. Spare the gang.

"Did I tell you that my cousin's joined the gang?" said Allan as a way of telling her.

"Really?" exclaimed Charlie, the shock obvious in her brown eyes. "When?"

"A few months ago. I mean I did suggest it, but I suppose I never though of the danger I was putting her in to."

"Her?" asked Charlie. Allan nodded hoping that she would pick up on the other things he had said. She did.

"Look Allan," said Charlie, taking hold of his hands, "from what you've told me of Robin, he wouldn't have asked her to join if she wasn't perfectly capable. Plus she's an A Dale, She'll be fine." Charlie added in a off hand tone. Allan laughed. Charlie removed her hands from his. His hands instantly felt as if the sink had just been ripped off.

"So tell me," Charlie grabbing a carrot and started to cut it up. "What's your cousin like?"

"He names Cathy. And she is driving me up the wall." Charlie laughed tucking her hair behind her ears. Allan had to fight the urge to reach up and stroke her hair, which looked glossy in the early afternoon light.

"You A Dales have that effect." Charlie joke.

"That's true, But we're just to adorable for you to hate us." Allan said flirtatiously.

"You've got that right," Cathy smiling sweetly at him. Allan thought that his heart was going to pop out of his chest it was beating so hard.

"You're to sweet, anyway, to get angry at anyone."

"You underestimate me Mr. A Dale."

"I doubt that," replied Allan popping a piece of carrot in to his mouth, he glanced up at Charlie who was looking right at him. Her eyes flashed, before she busily returned to shopping up the carrots. Allan stared at her, was there something that he was missing? Allan opened his mouth to ask just as a voice floated towards them from around the corner.

"You are all to stay mounted," It was a cool, deep voice, which sent shivers down Allan's spine. "We shall set of back to Nottingham in one minute," Gisbourne informed his guard.

"Quick sticks Allan," said Charlie, which is was she always said when Allan had to leg it. Allan nodded; he leaned forward with out thinking and kissed Charlie on the cheek. He then turned on his heel and ran in to Sherwood.

He only slowed down when he knew he was out of sight of the house. His lips tingled from where they had made contact with Charlie's skin. _Did I push it too far? Maybe she really doesn't like me. _These thoughts tortured Allan all the way back to camp which he found still deserted.

--

CATHY'S POV

Cathy and Luke were in their last house they had to visit for their rounds. it had taken them nearly 3 hours to do a 50 minute round.

"I thought that you wanted to get this over and done with quickly?" Cathy asked her temper wearing really thin at that moment. She had spent three hours walking around Forks, which in it's self was tiring, but she was also trying her very best not to look at Luke too often, and to not felt the fluttering in her stomach every time Luke spoke.

"Come on Kath, don't get angry at me. You were the one who spent 20 minutes talking to the tailor."

"I'm not angry," Cathy shouted finally loosing her rag. "And it wasn't me who spent half an hour talking to the bloody carpenter."  
"Kath, It's not like we had anything better to do!"

"How would you know?"

"Kath, stop it."

"Don't tell me when to stop. You're not my father. So stop acting like it"

"I'll stop acting like it as soon as you stop acting like a child!" Up until now Luke had managed to keep cool. But now his eyes flashed, and Cathy saw a side of him that rarely came out and she was angry at her self that it was her who brought it out in him. She glared at him, turned on her heel and stalked off towards the forest.

Once she had reached the outskirts of the forest she had cooled off and she suddenly felt bad about getting angry in the first place, and then to bring up fathers when she knew he had seen his own die in front of his eyes. Cathy was overwhelmed with guilt; she stopped and turned to look at Luke who was still at their last house. Tears came to her eyes as a little girl, no more then 5 hugged Luke around the mid drift. She watched as Luke disentangled himself from both daughter and mother and start to head towards Sherwood. Cathy quickly ducked behind the bush, blinking the tears from her eyes. Luke passed her as she was still trying to gain composure. Once she had she hurried after Luke.

She approached silently behind Luke, she slipped her hand in to his and squeezed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She felt Luke's calloused hand close gently around hers as he looked at her and smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. They walked on like that in silence for some time. "Luke?" Said Cathy remembering something that she had resolved to ask either him of Allan some time ago.

"Umm…" Said Luke absently mindedley.

"Who is it who cry's? At night?" Luke sighed, let go of her hand and scratched his cheek, a habit of his when he was in a uncomfortable situation.

"It's Robin."

"Robin?"

"Yes, has Allan told you what happened in the Holy Land?"

"No. I've never asked, do you know what happened?" Luke nodded solemnly. "Were you there?"

"No, this was back when Will and Djaq were still with the gang. Right, all of this I have pieced together from bit's and pieces that I've herd from various people." Cathy nodded brimming with curiosity. Cathy listened silently, her mouth opened in horror as the story came to a climax. It was only when Luke stopped talking that she realised that they had stopped walking and that she was crying.

"Poor Robin," Cathy said her heart swelling with affection for him.

"I know," agreed Luke, he looked at her seeing for the first time that she was crying. With out saying anything he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug. Cathy let herself cry into his chest. She didn't know how long she stood there leaning against Luke's chest. She couldn't think of anything else other then Robin. As she managed to steady her breathing, some clarity came back to her.

"I feel so stupid," Sad said pulling away and wiping away the tears. "I didn't even know Marian."

"Come of it." Luke said rubbing her back as she hiccupped.

"Lets go back to camp."


	5. Chapter 5

**I've had a drop in the amount course work, so I've managed to do a lot!**

**Enjoy! please don't forget to review!**

* * *

CATHY'S POV

"Not being funny, but you took ages."

"Your right, it wasn't funny," retorted Cathy still a bit touchy from her roller coaster of emotions in Forks. She saw Allan look at Luke questioningly, she was glad, however, when Luke ignored this look.

"Any news from the castle?" Luke asked bringing the attention away from Cathy. It was only Allan, Luke and Cathy at the camp at the moment, Robin, John and Much, must still be in Nottingham.

"Yes," said Allan Luke and Cathy who both expected him to say no, with things being so quiet recently at the castle, looked up. "Prince John's adviser is staying in the castle."

"What's he doing there?" asked Luke his eyes darkening.

"Don't know," Allan said honestly. Cathy sighed, this would be her first trip in to the castle, and to be honest she was dreading it. That was one of her reservations about joining the group.

Just at that moment Robin, John and Much entered the camp.

"There's a visitor at the castle," said Much before Allan had time to open his mouth.

"Who is it Allan?" Robin asked.

"Prince John's adviser."

"What? What's he doing there?"

"Don't know," repeated Allan.

"We need to get someone in the castle. We need more information."

"how?" asked Luke, Cathy knew that it used to be Marian who got them their information, But now that she was… will now they had no one.

"We need someone on the inside."

"I'll do it," said Cathy.

"No one knows any of the maids there do they?" asked Robin ignoring Cathy

"No," said Allan, "They fired every one and hired new after the Holy land."

"I'll do it," repeated Cathy.

"What about the guards?" asked John.

"Henry, he might still be there, but then again, they don't tell the guards everything, they just give them orders, and the guards don't question."

"But they must know something." Much said hopefully

"Doubt it," said Luke, "Their more concerned about ale and the girls."

"I'LL DO IT," Cathy bellowed, this time every one stopped to look at her.

"No," said Allan, Cathy saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'm not a wall flower Allan, what did you let me in the gang for if I just sit here while you boys have all the fun." No one said anything, they just stood there their eyes flicking from Allan to Cathy. "I'm the only one that won't have to wear a disguise, no one knows me at the castle."

She looked at Robin, "I can do this." Robin sighed.

"All right, here's the plan."

Three hours later Cathy could recite the plan to the last detail. Although there wasn't much to it. They needed information before they took action. All her part consisted of was acting like Lady Catherine of Rochdale, getting information form Gisbourne and then passing it on to Luke who was going to stand in as her guard. Cathy looked around the camp for Allan. He was no where to be seen.

"Where's Allan gone?" she asked the camp at large.

"He said something about the stream, and not wanting to be disturbed," replied Luke from his reclined position on his bunk. Cathy nodded and headed fro the entrance of the camp.

"He actually said he didn't want to be disturbed," said Luke sitting up.

"I don't care," replied Cathy simply, taking one last glance at Luke who was chewing his lower lip, obviously trying not to smile.

Cathy found Allan leaning against a tree on the bank of the little stream that the gang used to wash up, bathe, and get their water.

"Hello," said Cathy standing awkwardly in front of him. Allan opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello," he said, looking down in to his lap.

"You don't have to worry about me Allan. I'll be aright."

"I know," sighed Allan. He shifted she that there was room for Cathy to sit next to him on the tree. Cathy took the hint and sat down next to him. "I just can't help it. What if something happens to you."

"Now you know how I felt while you were gallivanting about this forest with out me." Cathy felt uncomfortable, A Dales had problem having heart to heart conversation even with people who were good at it, with each other it was nearly impossible.

"I'm sorry, I should've visited you more often."

"Yes, but that's in the past now."

"But still.."

"No, no 'but still'-s Allan," Cathy cut him off. "I'm just happy that your still here, and that you want me around."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Allan whispered to her, slipping his arm over her shoulder. Cathy laid her head against his shoulder and took a beep breath.

"Luke will be with me, Allan," Cathy said gazing in to the stream. "I'll be alright."

"Yes, I know," Allan said and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one!!**

* * *

ALLAN'S POV

The next morning Allan woke with a start. He had been having a very nice dream about a certain brown eyed woman when he found Cathy leaning over him, her nose only inches away from his.

"Good morning!" said Cathy as Allan's eyes adjusted to the light.

"Morning," he grumbled trying to turn over. Cathy laughed and turned him back over.

"Looks like some one's a morning person,"

"Go away Cathy," grumbled Allan.

"No can do, Robin needs more information."

"I don't know anything."

"No, but your source might." Allan groaned again to make it look believable, but actually he was looking forward seeing her again.

"Where's Robin?" Allan asked as he swung his legs on to the floor.

"Little John and Master have gone to find a guards outfit for Luke," supplied Much as he handed Allan his breakfast.

"Then why isn't Luke with them," He asked eying Luke's sleeping form.

"Because he didn't want to," stated Cathy, walking over to Luke's bed and gently waking him. Allan noticed it wasn't like the way he woke him by hovering over him. She gently touched his shoulder, and then started to comb her hand through his hair. When Luke finally woke up she removed her hand and smiled at him. Much and Allan who had been watching the two young outlaws quickly busied themselves. Much walked back to the kitchen muttering something about 'honey.' Allan smiled to him self, he had herd the story a few times about where the 'honey' thing had some from. His mind drifted to Will and Djaq. He missed his two friends more then anything. He wished he could have had more time with them, to really show them he was sorry for what he did. Even though they had forgiven him, he felt as if he didn't deserve it, form any of the gang for that matter. But all he knew was that he was going to keep trying to earn his forgiveness.

"Allan," said Cathy, "information."

"Right, Information," said Allan putting his clean plate down on the table in the Kitchen.

When Allan reached Locksley he was starting to get a bit apprehensions about what he was going to say to Charlie, about the kiss. _Come of it, it was just a little peck on the cheek. _He walked towards the place where they had talked yesterday. To his dismay she was not in the kitchen. He turned around with the thought of waiting in the forest until she came to the window when the door to the kitchen opened. Allan ducked, pressing himself flat against the muddy ground.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yes, Sarah he did. Why do you always have to question me?" Allan who was straining to hear what was bring spoken recognised Charlie's lovely soft voice.

"Well, it doesn't seem like Gisbourne to do something like that."

"And you know Gisbourne so well, don't you?" The woman didn't answer.

"I've got to get the rest of the laundry to Mary."

"Yes, I'll see you later," said Charlie. Once Allan heard the door close he got up.  
"Hello, Allan," said Charlie not at all surprised he was there.

"Hello Charlie," replied Allan. "What was that all about?"

"Gisbourne wants all of us to go to the caste to help out while Prince Johns' advisor is here."

"Why?" Charlie shrugged.

"The more hands the better, I suppose," Allan nodded. Charlie got their piece of bread and they started eating it. "By the way, the advisor has shortened his stay in Nottingham, he leaves in four days, and I know why he's here."

"You do?" Allan asked swallowing his bread.

"Something to do with taxes, and about how much taxes Nottingham is getting."

"What will happen if Nottingham doesn't get enough taxes.'"

"Not sure, I did hear the guards talking about 'extra help,' so I think prince john is going to send some of his army."

"Not being funny, but it's not the guards who need the 'help' it's the people."

"Yes I know, but the prince doesn't think like that does he?" They lapsed in to silence as they finished off their bread.

"Listen, Charlie," said Allan, his heart pumping heard in his chest. "I just wanted to apologise about yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Charlie asked, as she brushed the crumbs off the counter and on to the floor.

"When I kissed you, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." By now Allan was blushing furiously. He forced himself to meet Charlie's eyes. When he did the breath caught in his throat. Here eyes were shining, and tears were brimming.

"Don't say that," she whispered.

"Wh-?"  
"Allan!" came a cry from behind him. Allan whipped around reaching for his sword. He let his hand along with his mouth drop as he saw Cathy and Luke walking towards him, grins plastered over their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Allan asked and he could feel Charlie peering over his shoulder.

"Well, we wanted to see who your source was," said Cathy as they stopped in front of him.

"Not being funny, you could've asked."  
"Yeah," said Luke his eyes shining, "But where would be the fun in that."

"Hello, I'm Cathy, I'm Allan's cousin," she said pushing Allan aside and stepping forward to the window.

"I know, and I'm Charlie," she took Cathy's hand glancing over at Allan a blush creeping over her face. "You're Luke, right?" she said now taking Luke's hand. Luke Nodded, his shyness refusing to let him talk.

"You're the source then?" Cathy asked, looking at Charlie.

"No," said Charlie, "I'm just the girl who gives Allan bread."

"Oh…" Cathy stammered, Looking from Allan to Charlie.

"'course she's the source, my dear dim cousin," said Allan, and he and Luke laughed.

"Well, that wasn't very funny," Cathy said pouting.

"That depends how you look at it," sad Luke, specking for the first time. "You were the only one who didn't find it funny. The rest of us did."

"Well, that's only because you all so mean and horrible. Not you though Charlie, your just mean."

"She was the one who made the joke" cried Allan.

"Yes but she didn't laugh, did she?"

"Only Much laughs at his own joke," retorted Allan.

"Excuse me," said Charlie, looking at Allan, "Do you want her to hate me?!"

"No, I'm just trying to prove my point."

"Well it's a stupid point, so drop it."

"Yes, my lady," said Allan performing a over exaggerated bow. Charlie sucked in breath fast.

"You know, I think just about every one hates it when you do that," said Luke. "Much being the exception."

"That's why I do it, but never to Much."

"Why do you guy always pick on Much, he seems so sweet?" asked Charlie, looking form one to the other. The three outlaws stared at her. Then fell about laughing.

"Much, sweet?" asked Luke steadying himself by putting a hand on Cathy's shoulder. Charlie blushed, deep crimson. Only Allan noticed this and couldn't help thinking how pretty she looked.

"Much is the most annoying man ever to walk the earth," Allan put in quickly to ease her embarrassment.

"We all love him to bits," said Cathy regaining composure. "But boy, he can be ridiculous at times."

"He's always insisting that it's chicken, but we all know it's squirrel,' added Luke.

"You lot eat squirrel," said Charlie, wrinkling her nose. By this time Allan was mesmerized, usually he put all in effort in to not letting slip how he felt, but now that it wasn't just him and Charlie he was free to let his mind rest a bit. And it was just now that he was noticing a lot more about her. Like the way her blush crept up her cheeks, or the way she chewed her lower lip, or the way she was forever tucking her hair behind her ears. Allan forced these thoughts to the back of his mind and forced himself to pay attention to the conversation.

"Where are you from?" Charlie asked Luke.

"Locksley, but I've been living in Scarborough for the past few years."

"I thought so. I'm from Bridlington."

"Really? You don't sound it though."

"Yes, well, you don't sound like your form Locksley. I moved to Clun when I was three, just after my father died." Allan shifted on his feet. They had never really talked much about their families. Charlie had asked if he had any family, but she never asked again seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"I'm sorry…" began Luke but was cut off as the church bell rang.

"We'd better be going," said Cathy looking at Allan, who nodded. All three of them turned to wards Sherwood.

"Allan," Charlie called, he stopped and looked around. She beckoned him over, obediently he made his way back to the window. As he was walking he glanced over his shoulder and was glad to see Luke and Cathy were still walking. As Allan reached the window sill he leaned against it on his elbows. Charlie followed suit so that their faces were only inches apart. Allan felt goose bumps erupt along his arms as her elbow brushed against his.

"While I'm at the castle, will you still come see me?" she asked, Allan looked at her, and he realized that she wasn't asking him about the information, but about them. Allan was just about to reply 'yes' when his brain went in to overdrive. He thought about his betrayal, and all the bad things he's done in his life. He straightened up quickly.

"Well, Cathy's going in to the castle as a noble, so I think we can get some information from her." Charlie blinked at him hurt.

"All right," she said straightening up as well, "Oh, and it's fine, by the way."

"What's fine?" Allan asked suddenly confused.

"You apologised for kissing me yesterday, it's fine, forgotten already." She turned away from him and her hand snapped instantly to her face. Allan felt his heart break as he realised she was crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter!! I know it's just a bit of mucking about. **

**But next chapter I promise they go to the castle.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

ALLAN'S POV

Charlie walked away from him out of the kitchen, Allan remained where he was for some time staring at the place she had vanished. _Why am I always such an idiot!_ He heaved a great sigh and started towards Sherwood. He jogged a bit to catch up with Luke and Cathy.

"Come on Luke, it was so obvious." Cathy was saying to Luke.

"I'll believe it when he tells me," replied Luke. Allan stopped dead, listening intently to their conversation.

"Luke, hell will freeze over before he admits how he feels," retorted Cathy.

"Bit of an A Dale trait that is," Allan said jumping on them. The both cried out as they tumbled to the ground.

"Get off," groaned Luke form underneath Allan.

"Both of you, get off," gasped Cathy from the bottom of the pile up. Laughing, Allan got up pulling Luke up with him. Cathy stayed on the ground.

"I think you've broken my ribs," whined Cathy rolling around.

"Suck it up, woman," said Allan, brushing the leaves off him.

"Excuse me," said Cathy indignantly, as she stopped rolling around and stared up at Allan from the ground. "Have you ever broken your ribs?" Allan bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself answering, there was one secret that he had to keep. From Luke and Cathy and the gang, even from Charlie. Luke bent down and slipped his hands under Cathy's armpits. He lifted her up as if she was as light as a feather.

"We'd really better be getting back. We have to get ready for tonight," said sensible Luke. All three of them started heading back to camp.

"Why didn't you tell us about Charlie before? I could've used some female company," said Cathy.

"What are we not good enough for you, Kath?" asked Luke playfully.

"Well, no offense, but you really stink. But she's lovely Allan, I can actually see why you want to keep her to yourself."

"And she's really pretty, afraid one of us will steal her away from you, ay?" said Luke nudging Allan in the ribs. Allan saw out of the corner of his eye Cathy's smile fall from her face.

"She isn't mine, and if she was I would have noting to worry about, John and Robin are technically married, Much is Much, and you stink." Cathy laughed as Luke flew at Allan. The two men fell to the ground again, rolling around fighting.

"Come on boy, we really need to be getting back to the camp." Allan herd Cathy say, but ignored her and he rolled Luke over so he was on top once again. Allan herd Cathy shout a few more things, he registered his name once or twice but didn't look up. Then suddenly Cathy's voice floated to wards the men loud and clear.

"Right, I'm taking off my top now." Both him and Luke froze and stared at her. "Men, so predictable," Allan heard her murmur to her self as he and Luke clambered to their feet.

They three of them made their way towards camp again. Allan's stomach growled in hunger, and he was glad that much was at the camp to whip something up. Something in his mind clicked.

"What did you two tell Much you were doing?" Allan asked them and they came in to view of the entrance of the camp, Allan saw that Robin and John had returned.

"We told him that we were going to get some honey," said Cathy innocently. Allan stared at them.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, pretty smart though, because we have 2 jars at the back of the cupboard, so we won't get told off for not coming back with any." Allan only herd Luke say 'no' before he dissolved in to laughter.

"What?" said Cathy indignantly.

"Oi, Much," shouted Allan running in to the camp. "Look who I found getting 'honey.'" He said as Luke and Cathy entered the camp. Allan fell about laughing again, Much looked flustered, while Robin and John chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Cathy asked her face reddening. Allan looked at the pair through streaming eyes.

"You... mean… you…" Much stammered. Allan shook his head holding on to his sides.

"They weren't getting honey, nor were they getting 'honey.'" That was all Allan managed to get out before he doubled over laughing again. As Much started laughing as well.

"Could someone please tell me that is so funny," cried Cathy. Allan laughing seemed to be infectious as now Robin, John and Much were all crying they were laughing so much.

--

CATHY'S POV

Cathy thought over the plan, in her mind. It seemed pretty flawless to her. She would arrive at the castle later that night saying that she was lady Catherine of Loughborough and that her carriage had gotten stuck in the mud. She would stay the night and then the next morning she would go to the forest looking for it and find it vandalised by outlaws. She would then have to stay at the castle until she had managed to fix her carriage; by that time she should of gotten enough information.

"Kath, you ready yet?" called Luke from the other side of her curtained off bunk.

"No I'm not. Now stop asking me," she shouted back. That had been the third time Luke asked her in five minutes. She took another breath, and then reached back to try to get at the ribbon she was trying to tie. "That's it," she cried throwing back the curtain. Luke was the only one in the camp. "Where is everyone?" she asked her eyes sweeping the camp. She looked back at Luke who was staring at her. "What?" she asked. Luke closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Everyone is still trying to do as much damage to the carriage as they can," said Luke a blush creeping over his face. Cathy took this opportunity to check out what Luke was wearing. He was wearing a guards uniform, not one form the castle but a leather one. Well it was a leather tunic over a dark blue cotton shirt. Cathy could tell that it was made for someone smaller because his muscles bulged out of it. She felt her heart flutter as Luke looked back at her.

"Luke could you?" she said indicating the back of her dress. Luke looked at her as if she had just asked him to jump in to boiling hot lead.

"But I don't know how."

"I'll talk you through it, I can't reach." She saw Luke swallow and nod. She turned around. "Right, you just need to make lots of crosses, take the right piece of ribbon, thread it through the hole on top of it, on the left side. Got it?"

"Yes," said Luke his voice barley above a whisper.

"Then you do the same with the left piece of ribbon. One you've done that then you move on to the first piece of ribbon and up to the next hole. Don't forget to pull. Tight."

As Luke worked behind her she closed her eyes, and savoured the feel of his touch on her. She erupted in goose bumps and she hoped that Luke wouldn't notice. As Luke reached the top she stopped him from tying it off.

"It needs to be much tighter."

"What? You're already struggling to breath in it," said Luke resting his hands on the top of her back.

"It's going to fall of if you don't tighten it," Luke sighed then started pulling. Cathy sucked her belly and flattened her chest. "Right, now you can tie it off, but don't let it get any looser."

"Done," said Luke. Cathy turned to face him. She sucked in her breath quickly as she realised how close she was to him. She hurriedly backed away. She turned away from him, untying the piece of string which she used to keep her hair up while she was with the gang. She shook it out and let it tumble over her shoulders.

Just at that moment the rest of the gang walked in to the camp. Robin and John were laughing, Much was glaring at Allan who looked pretty smug. One by one as they glanced around the camp stopped and stared, Much's mouth actually dropped open.

"What's wrong?" she said glancing at Luke who was also staring at her.

"You… Look…" started Robin, but trailed off.

"Horrible yes I know, but it's the only nice dress I could find that fit me."

"No, You look incredible," said Little John. The gang seemed to be regaining composure. Allan wolf whistled.

"Really beautiful," said Much.

"You'll blow them over," said Robin grinning at her and he walked towards her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't think it's a bit… you know," said Much gesturing to his chest. Cathy looked down and noticed for the first time that it was very revealing.

"Well..." said Cathy considering this. "It sounds like the only good side of Gisbourne when it comes to women is if wants to bed you, so… looks like it stays as it is." Cathy Looked at Allan who looked extremely uncomfortable, Cathy noticed so did the rest of the gang.

"Cathy, take your pick of jewellery. Luke a word," said Robin brusquely. Cathy turned towards the where they kept the loot. She searched through piles of Jewellery and precious item that they had acquired but could not pass on to the poor because they could not use it. She found an elegant gold chain with a single ruby on the end. She put it on. If Cathy was honest she thought she looked quiet the part of a noble. She was wearing a blue dress with a hugging bodice, which, with lightweight material, flowed to the ground. She turned around to find the camp completely empty. Panic flooded her. Where was every one? She had just opened her mouth to call out when she heard Luke shout.

"Of course, do you think I would just let her get felt up by Gisbourne?" There was a pause as who ever he was talking to answered him in a quieter voice.

"Look, I'm not going to let anything happen to her, Give me more credit then that. Besides even if I wasn't there she'd be able to look after herself." Cathy smiled to herself; out of all the gang it was only Luke who didn't underestimate her. If anything he gave her a bit too much credit.

Luke stormed in to the camp. "You ready?" he almost spat at her. She smiled at him, thankfully. His face softened and he smiled back. But his face turned stony again as the rest of the gang entered the camp. "Let's go." He said shortly. Grabbing Cathy's small chest, which contained a number of dresses for the next few days. He marched out the camp. "Don't forget," he called back in to the camp as Cathy trotted to keep up. "11 o'clock at the ale house, I won't be able to wait around."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter!!**

**I hope to get a lot done soon... coz i have a holiday!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CATHY'S POV

She and Luke walked through the darkening forest. Cathy shivered. Even though you cold tell summer was on it way the nights were still cold. Luke slung an arm around her shoulders, she savored the feeling of the closeness of their bodies. She thought about what they were about to do. About how much danger they would both be in, even though she tried not to she wondered what would happen to them if they were caught.

"Luke," she said snuggling closer to him. "I'm scared."

"Me too," sighed Luke. He stop and pulled her in to him. Cathy buried her face in the crook of his neck. She took a deep breath taking in the smell of him, he smelled earthy, and of wood. She lost her self in his arm, she felt her breathing steady, and her face relax, although she didn't know that she was tensing it.

"What's going to happen to us, if we get caught?" she asked, she had just asked the question that no one seemed to want to think of, let alone hear. Luke didn't answer, just held her tighter.

About an hour later she and Luke arrived at the castle, they dismounted their Horses that they had stolen from Clun. She stopped and looked at Luke.

"Good luck," she whispered to Luke, as they hesitated outside the castle gates.

"You too," said Luke. Cathy stood up straighter, and held her shoulders back, and held her head high.

The gates swung open. They walked in to the castle courtyard. As they entered as manservant came hurrying towards them.

"My Lady, may I help you?"

"Yes, my carriage got stuck in some mud in Sherwood forest. And seeing as it was only my servant and I we could not think of moving it before nightfall. I was looking to stay here for tonight."

"Yes, my Lady, I shall just get my master." He hurried away. Cathy fell back next to Luke.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Very well, my lady," replied Luke. It took all Cathy's will power not to turn around and clip him round the ear.

"My Lady," came a cool deep voice from on top of the stairs. Cathy took a deep breath and turned plastering a dazzling smile over her face.

"Sir, My name is Lady Catherine of Loughborough."

"I'm Sir Guy of Gisbourne," he said walking down the stairs.

"I know," said Cathy grinning at him.

"What may I help you with?"

"I was passing through Nottingham on my way to Scotland and my carriage go stuck in some mud in Sherwood Forest, and seeing as it is just my manservant and I, we could not move it."

"My Lady, it is not safe for a woman to travel through Sherwood Forest alone. There are vicious outlaws."

"Well then I count myself lucky that I didn't have the misfortune to come across any," Gisbourne bowed his head.

"I shall show you to your room, Lady Catherine, and I would like to ask you to join the Sheriff and I for dinner."

"It would be my pleasure," said Cathy beckoning Luke to follow her as Gisbourne started down the corridor. They made their way down a maze of corridors, so much so that Cathy could not remember the way out. Gisbourne stopped and opened a door. "I shall send a maid to collect you for dinner. And to give your manservant a room." He added as an after thought.

"Thank you sir Guy," Cathy said giving him a dazzling smile. Guy looked at her, then without returning the smile turned and walked out the room. Cathy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"I hate him," Cathy spat. Flopping on to the soft bed

"Don't say that," Luke dropping the chest full of her clothes at the foot of the bed. "You have to spend the next few days with him, and he'll be chasing you around like a dog."

"Oh… don't remind me Cathy said pushing her self up. They fell in to silence as Luke walked over to the window. "What do nobles do in their free time?" asked Cathy.

"You think I know," said Luke playfully, "I'm just the carpenters son."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Make your self sound so worthless, your not Luke."

"I am in this world."

"Then so am I." said Cathy

"Not this time, Lady Catherine." Cathy grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be a pillow, and hurled it at Luke. Luke grabbed it laughing.

"Like that's going to do a lot of damage." Cathy opened and closed her mouth furiously. She stood up, taking her 'posh stance' as Allan called it.

"Your dismissed," she said coolly. Luke pushed himself up from the wall; he bowed and walked brusquely towards the door. "Come on Luke," she said as he opened the door, "Luke, don't go. Luke I was joking." But Luke didn't look around, the door snapped shut behind him. Cathy smiled and got up from the bed. She walked over to the door and opened it. Luke stood just outside talking to some one who Cathy couldn't see. Cathy nudged him out the way and saw Charlie standing there.

"Charlie! Finally, some one who I like," Cathy cried pushing Luke further out the way. She grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled her in to the room.

"What on Earth is going on?" said Charlie as the door closed on Luke's amused face.

"Luke is bring so immature," Cathy shouted so that Luke who was still on the other side of the door could hear. Charlie laughed.

"I should have expected this. Allan did say…" Charlie drifted of. She bit her lip and looked at the floor. Cathy thought she saw tears in her eyes before she looked down.

"What's the matter?" she asked as Luke entered the room.

"Your bloody cousin, He's such a fool," said Charlie looking at Cathy, Cathy recognized the look in her eyes, she had worn it her self too many times before.

"We know," said Luke putting a hand him Charlie's shoulder. Charlie grinned, then seemed to remember something.

"Dinner. Cathy. Quick, they don't like waiting."

"Right,' said Cathy. "Do I need to change?"

"Yes," said Charlie "Your dress is filthy." Cathy nodded and tugged the ribbon that was keeping her dress up. She wriggled out of it as Luke closed the door behind himself. Charlie straightened up from leaning over Cathy's small chest. She was tugging a yellow dress out of the jumble of material with in. It was the one Cathy had found while she was going through Djaq's old clothes. Even though she a Djaq were the same size she had refused to wear her old clothes. Cathy already felt as if she had taken her place in the gang she didn't want to take her possessions as well. But as she was in dire need of dresses and fast, she had caved.

Charlie helped Cathy change and in a matter of minutes both women were hurrying down the maze of corridors with Luke hot on their heels. Charlie came to an abrupt holt.

"Ready?" Charlie asked, gesturing at a door to her right. Cathy nodded, and approached the door. "Luke, follow me," said Charlie as both she and Luke headed of further down the corridor.

"What?" said Cathy, Charlie and Luke turned to look at her. "You're not coming with me?"

"I'm just your servant, Kath." Then seeing how scared Cathy was Luke smiled reassuringly at her. "You'll be fine," Cathy forced herself to smile then opened the door.

"Ah… You must be Lady Catherine," said an old man with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, it's an honor to meet you sheriff."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?"

"I would like to introduce you to William Wentworth, He is Prince John's adviser."

"Nice to meet you Lady Catherine," said the man who Gisbourne was indicating. He was much older the Gisbourne, but still younger then the sheriff, he had flecks of silver in his light brown hair and gray eyes.

'Likewise Mr. Wentworth," said Cathy.

"Now that we are all here, lets eat," said the Sheriff already tucking in to his soup.

They mostly ate in silence, making occasional small talk about the weather and Cathy's 'journey' here from Loughborough. Cathy was never comfortable in silences. When she was with the gang there was hardly a quietly moment. She, Allan and Luke were always joking around or else they were in deep discussion with the rest of the gang about one thing or another.

"So, Mr. Wentworth," Cathy began feeling every eye turn to her, "What brings you to Nottingham?" Cathy felt rather then saw Gisbourne and the Sheriff exchange glances across the table at each other.

"I'm on official business for the Prince," Mr. Wentworth said taking a sip of wine.

"That sound… boring," said Cathy her heart beating hard as she took the plunge. Mr. Wentworth laughed.

"Yes, I would much rather be home with my wife, but someone has to do it I suppose," he said. The group lapsed in to silence once again for the remainder of dinner.

"Lady Catherine, would you care to join us for a game of cards?" asked the sheriff. Although he made is obvious that he didn't want her their.

"Thank you Sheriff, but it has been a long day. I think I might turn in." the men rose as she stood.

"Lady Catherine, I would like to accompany you in your search for the carriage," said sir Guy, and Cathy saw the Sheriff roll his eyes.

"Thank you, Sir Guy, I really appreciate that." She smiled around at them all, then gave Gisbourne one more smile before turning and walking out the door.

Once outside Cathy breathed easy again. She lent against the cold stone wall and basked in her release. After a few moments she stood and made her way back to her room. As she opened the door she noticed that it wasn't empty. Charlie and Luke were both in their. Charlie was folding Cathy's clothes and Luke was once again at the window. They both looked up as Cathy waked in.

"How did it go?" Charlie asked momentarily forgetting the clothes.

"All right, all I found out was that his name's William Wentworth. Gisbourne has offered to help retrieve the carriage tomorrow," said Cathy sinking on to the edge of the bed.

"That's good, you have him hooked now, He'll be eating out of you hand in no time," said Charlie returning back to the clothes.

"Well at least something good came out of tonight then," said Cathy.

"I'd better go meet Allan then," said Luke holstering his axes again. Cathy was watching Charlie closely as Luke said this. As soon as Allan's name was mentioned Charlie went red and shifted uncomfortably.

"Be careful," called Cathy as Luke's back disappeared out of view.

She turned back to Charlie. She watched her work fro a bit the reached out and started to fold her under dress.

"Charlie?" Cathy asked, thinking about how she was going to approach this.

"Mm…" said Charlie glancing up from her folding. Cathy made a decision to go for the straight forwards approach.

"Do you love Allan?"

"What?!" said Charlie the dress slipping from her grasp.

"Do you love Allan?" Cathy repeated patiently.

"No… of course not, I mean it's Allan… no I couldn't…." Charlie stopped and looked Cathy in the eye. "No, I don't love Allan." Cathy shrugged although she was baffled by her response, she would have sworn on her mothers grave that she did, but she had looked so honest when she had said no. Charlie picked up Cathy's dirty dress and walked to the door.

"Well, at least not any more," she said, tears threatened to fall. "Good night Cathy," she said and closed the door.

Cathy slowly climbed in to bed. What on earth had Allan done to Charlie? All she knew was that she really wanted them to patch things up, before Charlie was snapped up by another bachelor.

--

ALLAN'S POV

He had been waiting in the Ale house for well over an hour. He had arrived there early remembering Luke's parting comment about not being able to wait around. Allan was starting to get slightly worried when a guard wearing a leather uniform walked in. Allan sighed in relief as he beckoned Luke over.

"What took you?" Allan asked as Luke took the seat on the other side of the table.

"Cathy had a nice cosy meal with Gisbourne, the sheriff and Mr. Wentworth."

"Wentworth? William Wentworth?"

"Yes, Do you know him?"

"He used to be in control of taxes in Rochdale," said Allan.

"Kath didn't say anything," said Luke thinking this over.

"Because Cathy is too young to remember. He was the one who used to dream up taxes."

"So do you think that's what he's here for, coming up with more taxes?" Luke asked.

"It's a possibility," said Allan absently rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Anything else happen?"

"Gisbourne offered to help retrieve the carriage, tomorrow."

"That's good, she has him hooked now," said Allan looking pleased.

"That's exactly what Charlie said."

"Charlie? You've seen her in the castle?" asked Allan trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, she's Cathy's maid. What did you do, mate?" Luke asked.

"What?" said Allan peering at Luke through the smoky darkness.

"She was nearly in tears when you were mentioned." Allan swore.

"Why do I screw up everything?"

"Because as you said, you're an A Dale," said Luke recalling the conversation they had when Cathy had joined the gang.

"But Cathy doesn't, why do I have to?"

"Mate, what ever you didn't can't be that bad, just apologise."

"Will that work?" asked Allan hopefully.

"It works for me," said Luke shrugging.

"Not being funny, but you've never had anyone angry at you, apart from Cathy, and she only gets angry because…" Allan caught himself just in time.

"Because… what?" asked Luke, But Allan bit his cheeks and shook his head.

"You'd better get back otherwise they won't let you back in," said Allan. They both stood. "Same time tomorrow?" Luke nodded. They exited the Ale House, "Good luck, look after her," said Allan as they parted ways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter, becuase of the holiday i'm getting a lot of writing done.**

**Thank you for the reviews! they are really helping. **

**enjoy!  
**

ALLAN'S POV

He had been waiting in the Ale house for well over an hour. He had arrived there early remembering Luke's parting comment about not being able to wait around. Allan was starting to get slightly worried when a guard wearing a leather uniform walked in. Allan sighed in relief as he beckoned Luke over.

"What took you?" Allan asked as Luke took the seat on the other side of the table.

"Cathy had a nice cosy meal with Gisbourne, the sheriff and Mr. Wentworth."

"Wentworth? William Wentworth?"

"Yes, Do you know him?"

"He used to be in control of taxes in Rochdale," said Allan.

"Kath didn't say anything," said Luke thinking this over.

"Because Cathy is too young to remember. He was the one who used to dream up taxes."

"So do you think that's what he's here for, coming up with more taxes?" Luke asked.

"It's a possibility," said Allan absently rubbing the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Anything else happen?"

"Gisbourne offered to help retrieve the carriage, tomorrow."

"That's good, she has him hooked now," said Allan looking pleased.

"That's exactly what Charlie said."

"Charlie? You've seen her in the castle?" asked Allan trying to keep his cool.

"Yes, she's Cathy's maid. What did you do, mate?" Luke asked.

"What?" said Allan peering at Luke through the smoky darkness.

"She was nearly in tears when you were mentioned." Allan swore.

"Why do I screw up everything?"

"Because as you said, you're an A Dale," said Luke recalling the conversation they had when Cathy had joined the gang.

"But Cathy doesn't, why do I have to?"

"Mate, what ever you didn't can't be that bad, just apologise."

"Will that work?" asked Allan hopefully.

"It works for me," said Luke shrugging.

"Not being funny, but you've never had anyone angry at you, apart from Cathy, and she only gets angry because…" Allan caught himself just in time.

"Because… what?" asked Luke, But Allan bit his cheeks and shook his head.

"You'd better get back otherwise they won't let you back in," said Allan. They both stood. "Same time tomorrow?" Luke nodded. They exited the Ale House, "Good luck, look after her," said Allan as they parted ways.

--

CATHY'S POV

The next morning dawned bright, and cold. When Cathy looked out the window it looked as if winter had returned. The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Good morning Cathy," said Charlie.

"Morning," Cathy mumbled rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "When is summer coming?"

"Not soon enough," replied Charlie. "Gisbourne wants to go looking for your 'carriage' soon."

"What? It's still night basically," said Cathy falling back in to bed.

"Well he has a long day a head of him robbing from the poor, and giving to the rich." Cathy laughed in to her pillow. "Come on, you lazy bugger, Luke and I have been up since dawn," said Charlie trying to roll her out of bed.

"Well that's you fault not mine."

"No it's our jobs, or the jobs that we are pretending to do," said Charlie, still tugging and pushing Cathy. "Fine, LUKE!" she bellowed. Cathy laughed as she herd the door open. "Do it," Cathy herd Charlie say. She braced her self against her bed expecting Luke to try to pull her of. Instead she gasped and spluttered as freezing cold water was thrown over her.

"Time for your bath," shouted Luke as Charlie roared with laughter. Cathy rolled out of bed throwing punched at Luke. Luke backed away and raised his arms in defence. Charlie grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. Cathy struggled against Charlie and was surprised at how string she was.

"Look Gisbourne is already don't stairs waiting for you," said Charlie as Cathy continued to struggle.

"Now?" said Cathy as she stopped struggling.

"Yes, now," said Charlie letting go of Cathy.

"Quick, he scares me, I have to get out there now. Luke, go away."

"Oh, thank you, Nice to know I'm wanted."

"Come on I have to change," whined Cathy undoing the knot on the back of her night gown.

"Fine, if you really don't want me…" Luke mumbled. Cathy smile at his retreating form.

20 minutes later Cathy and Charlie arrived downstairs to see Gisbourne already mounted.  
"Sir Guy," said Cathy bringing attention to herself. "I hope you have not been waiting long."

"Not at all," he said a small smile creeping over his face.

"Actually he's been waiting for the past half hour," whispered Luke to Cathy giving her a leg up on to her mare. Cathy tried her best to keep her face straight. Once Luke had mounted his mare they set of.

"Luke, you lead the way," called Cathy over her shoulder,

"Yes, my lady," said Luke as he passed her.

Cathy turned to Gisbourne and explained her self, "Luke is the only one who know where we left the carriage, I have a terrible sense of direction." They rode on in silence for a bit, Cathy had to bite her tong to stop her self calling out to Luke and making a joke.

"Why are you heading for Scotland, Lady Catherine," asked Gisbourne.

"Please, just Catherine. I am visiting a childhood friend, who moved there with her husband not long ago. I haven't seen her for a long time, and I thought that it would be nice."

"Yes, not long a go I visited a friend in London, a visit is always made more pleasant when a old friend is involved."

"Yes," said Cathy casting around for something to say. "You mentioned something about outlaws in this forest, is that why there are so many guards?"

"Yes, you can never be too careful, especially with Robin Hood." From where she was riding behind him Cathy saw Luke's back tense up.

"Robin Hood, I heard of him, isn't he some sort of hero with the peasants."

"Some sort of," replied Guy with a smirk, "But he needs to choose who he lets in to his inner gang more carefully."

"Why is that?" Cathy asked forcing her hands to stop shaking.

"A member of his gang betrayed him, gave me information for a few coins."

"Just for a few coins?" Cathy asked, she and Allan had never really talked about what made him betray the gang, but she was sure it wasn't just for a few coins.

"Well, he needed a bit of persuading at first."

"My father was a big supporter of torture, he was convinced the only way to get people to do what you wanted them to do was by force."

"That I agree with. Although, I must draw a line at little children." Cathy nodded in agreement, keeping her eyes fixed on Luke's back which was if possible even more tense.

"My Lady, Sir," called Luke after a few more minutes of silence. "The carriage is just around the corner."

As the party rounded a corner, Cathy and Luke let out audible gasps.

"What on earth happened?" shrieked Cathy, dismounting and hurrying forward. "It was just stuck when we left it, not broken. All my stuff has gone. What happened?"

"Outlaws," said Gisbourne.

"My lady, it is not so bad, if we could get it back to Nottingham, I am sure I will be able to fix it," said Luke pretending to examine the carriage.

"Really Luke, you could fix it?"

"Yes, my lady."

"How long do you think it will take?" Cathy asked.

"A matter of days, three, maybe four."

"I am glad you're a carpenter. I suppose that we will have to stay in the Blue oak," said Cathy referring to a pub in Nottingham Town.

"You shall stay in the castle, Catherine. I insist," Gisbourne added as Cathy looked at him doubtfully.

"Thank you, Sir Guy," said Cathy giving him yet another dazzling smile.

As Gisbourne, his men and Luke heaved and pulled the carriage out the mud Cathy looked around her. What she wouldn't give to just walk away from here with Luke back to camp. She was so lost in thought that she nearly missed Little John step out from behind a tree. He grinned at her and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled slightly back, and then turned her attention back to the men who by now had finished pulling the carriage out of the mud. Luke came over to her to give her a leg up on to her mare again.

"Did you hear what he did?" Cathy whispered fussing around with the stirrup to extend the time they could talk.

"Yes, I hate him," said Luke.

"Poor Allan," Cathy whispered lifting her foot up and slipping it in to Luke's awaiting hands,

"Don't say anything to him though," she hissed as she pushed off in to Luke's hand and swing herself on to her horse.

As they rode back to wards Nottingham she and Gisbourne talked mainly about Locksley.

"Yes, I acquired it a few years back, I was just looking after it because the then lord of Locksley was away fighting in the Holy Land, but I got it permanently after he returned and was deemed unfit to Lord it by the sheriff."

"On what ground was he deemed unfit, if you don't mind me asking?" Cathy asked being careful not to arouse suspicion.

"The former Lord of Locksley is Robin Hood,"

"Robin Hood? You mean the outlaw?" asked Cathy faking surprise.

"He wasn't fit to run Locksley any way in my opinion," said Gisbourne pursing his lips. Cathy didn't ask she really didn't want to hear it but Gisbourne hadn't finished yet. "He's too weak, he lets his heart get in the way of business."

"Yes, you have to take a strong hand with your workers," Cathy forced herself to say.

"Yes," said Gisbourne, they lapsed in to silence as Nottingham castle loomed in the distance.

10 minutes of silence later the entire group were dismounting and leading the broken carriage in to the stables.

"Catherine," said Gisbourne, Cathy looked over as Gisbourne jerked his head to the deserted courtyard. Cathy glanced at Luke who was deep in conversation with one of the castle guards didn't notice her as she left.

"Catherine I would like to ask you to accompany me to Locksley tomorrow, If you have nothing planned."

"I would love that, Sir Guy, I would love to see your lands," replied Cathy secretly cursing the fact that she couldn't remain in the castle to find out more about Mr Wentworth.

"Good," said Gisbourne a smile of relief falling over his face, "That's…. Good.' Cathy smiled to herself at Gisbourne's obvious infatuation. Gisbourne stood there smiling at her for a moment.

"Was there anything else, Sir Guy?" asked Cathy wanting nothing more then anything to get to her room.

"No," Gisbourne stammered, walking away quickly.

Slowly Cathy walked back in to the stables. Just as she entered the rest of the guards were exiting.

"Good day, My Lady," some of the mumbled as they passed her.

"Good day," she said back. As soon as the words were uttered she regretted it, most of the guards turned to look at her, surprise on their weary faces. Cathy pushed past them in to the stables not meeting any of their eyes. Inside the stables there was only Luke there who was already working on the carriage, and a young stable boy who was chatting to Luke.

"My dad worked here, most of his life. He always liked it here under the old Sheriff. I started working here last year. If father had known that the new sheriff was going to be this bad then I don't think that he would have got them to promise me a job here." The young boy stopped short, he seemed to run out of things to say.

"Could you not get a job with one of the other nobles, Daniel?"

"No, I tried. But now that people have their jobs they don't want to let it go. The stable boy in Cotgrove is leaving to Cornwall, so I'm trying there." Cathy walked in to the center of the room. The boy stopped talking instantly, his face turned white. He scrambled to his feet muttering an apology under his breath. Luke looked up at Cathy.

"Luke, come find me once…" Luke nodded stopping Cathy from finishing her sentence. She nodded glanced one more time at the boy who was still cowering in the corner and walked out. She walked quickly and quietly to her room, once inside she closed the door. She lent against it and closed her eyes and felt a single tear run down her face. The picture of the boy cowering at the sight of her in the corner filled her vision.

She dashed away from the door as it was opened. Luke appeared in the door way, he was looking at her in concern. He didn't say anything just walked in and closed behind him. Cathy took a deep breath and tried a smile. Luke continued to look at her with concern.

"He's not the only one, is he?" Cathy said tears finally spilling out of her eyes. Luke remained silent, he just opened her arm and Cathy leant in to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, I know that there isn't much Cathy and Luke in this chapter, but i really enjoyed writing about Charlie and Allan. **

**I really want to get the castle stuff out of the way before I go back to school. So I have three chapters for you.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Enjoy!**

ALLAN'S POV

Allan woke slowly, he lay still as his eyes focused. Cathy had now been in the castle for 2 days and according to Luke she was going to Locksley, Much and Little John were out doing their rounds. And it was only Robin and Allan in the camp. As Allan lay there he thought about Cathy, he missed his cousin, almost painfully. He had come so accustomed to her presence around camp that new she wasn't there any more he felt lonely. Although Allan knew it wasn't just Cathy he was missing, He was also missing Luke. His sensible friend always seemed to be the one who would hover in the background of Allan and Cathy's jokes. But now that he was gone Allan realized how much more out going he was compared to Will. But if Allan was being really honest then the person he was missing most was Charlie. He had been this long without seeing her before, but this time it was different, he couldn't bare the thought that she was out there and angry at him. It pained him to remember their last conversation together. He had been an idiot. He sighed and sat up.

"Morning Allan," said Robin from where he sat making arrows.

"Morning," he grumbled shoveling food in to his mouth. Robin shook his head at Allan and returned to making his arrows. The gang had known Allan for long enough that Allan wasn't a very likable person until he had had something to eat. And Allan swallowed his last mouthful and looked at Robin.

"Robin I need to talk to you," Robin looked at him, wearily. Allan knew that Robin had forgiven him, but he also knew that robin could never trust him the same was as he used to. "It's about my source."

"What about him?' asked Robin.

"Her," said Allan, Robin looked up again and raised his eyebrows, "It's not like that." Allan reassured him, Robin continued to look at him in that way. "It's not," Robin finally shrugged and let his eyes fall to his arrows again. "She's a maid at Locksley, Charlotte."

"Charlotte?" said Robin, looking at Allan again. "I don't remember a Charlotte."

"Because she started working there just after you went to the Holy Land," said Allan, As soon as Allan said 'holy land' Robin's eyes darkened. "anyway," said Allan quickly wanting to change subjects. "I've done something, she's angry at me now and-"

"Go fix it Allan!" shouted Robin cutting him off.

"What?" said Allan.

"She the only information we've got, what ever it was that you did you'd better go make better."

"She'll still give us information, She's meet Cathy and Luke. That's not what I'm worried about."

"When did she meet Luke and Cathy?" asked Robin surprised.

"Um a few days a go, they followed me," said Allan.

"Only they would do that," said Robin smiling, Allan noticed, as always, that the smile never reached his eyes.

"She'll give information to them, but I want to make it right, for… for me," said Allan. Robin looked at Allan. One of the things about Robin was that he was always hard to read, and when he wanted to be, he was impossible.

"Allan…" started Robin.

"Look Robin, I really need to do this. I'm not up to anything, I'm going to do exactly what I've told you. I've changed Robin."

"I know," said Robin. Allan started, Robin always remained quiet when Allan said that, this was the first time that Robin had said anything positive about it.

"What did you say?" said Allan.

"I know. You were going to leave the gang for Cathy, you've looked after Luke better then anyone else in the camp could have, and now… You're in Love." Allan spluttered.

"I wasn't going to leave Cathy all alone. I looked after Luke because I knew that Will would have wanted me to. And I am not in love!"

"And now you modest," continued Robin, "But one thing hasn't changed, you can never come to terms with your feelings." Allan opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Be back by nightfall Allan," replied Robin, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Allan composed himself.

"So not much then," Robin threw a stick at Allan. Allan caught it and threw it back at Robin dashing out the camp, not waiting to see if it made contact. As Allan reached Nottingham, the sun was trying to force it's way through the clouds, and a weak light fell over Nottingham. Allan racked his brains thinking where was best to wait to catch Charlie. Allan decided on the washing line out the back, first of all it there were quiet a few places to hide, secondly it was the only back exit out of the castle. Once Allan had reached the washing lines he was surprised at his luck to see Charlie walking out the back, with a basket full of wet laundry. Allan watched as Charlie started hanging up the sheets. The old woman, who had just finished hanging up what looked like the Sheriff's pajamas, picked up her empty basket. She told Charlie that she could take her lunch break once she had finished, Charlie nodded, and the old lady walked in to dark Kitchen.

Allan was just about to move from his hiding place when a single guard walked around the corner. Allan pressed himself flat against the wall again, holding his breath. Allan watched the guard walk up to Charlie and start talking to her. Allan strained his ears and managed to pick up their conversation.

"Good after noon, lovely," the guard said.

"Good afternoon," sighed Charlie.

"You're looking lovely today," the guard said, anger bubbled in Allan as he saw the guard look Charlie up and down greedily.

"I presume that's why you called me lovely, just now," replied Charlie, not stopping her work. Allan smiled to himself at Charlie's quick tongue, the guard blinked at her, stupidly.

"How's about a kiss then, lovely?" he said taking a step forward.

"No, Thank you," said Charlie. Turning away from him and bending down to pick up another sheet. By this time Allan was already striding towards the place where Charlie and the guard stood.

"Come on, lovely, I know you want to," he said, he grabbed Charlie's backside.

"Get off me," Charlie shouted pushing him away. The guard stumbled back. Allan tapped him on the shoulder, the guard stupidly spun in the spot. Allan pulled his fist back and put all his weight in to his fist, which collided with the side of the guards face. The guard crumpled at their feet. Allan massaged his knuckles and looked at Charlie. She was wearing an odd expression; she looked relieved, grateful, happy. But all these emotions melted away as their eyes met.

"Thank you," she said coolly, she turned away from him and walked away towards the door in to the kitchen.

"Charlie, please," said Allan hurrying after her. "Charlie, I'm sorry, please listen to me. Charlotte," said Allan, Charlie came to and abrupt holt. She looked at Allan, Allan looked back at her. Charlie broke their gaze and glanced around. She then walked towards Allan, she laid a hand against his chest and pushed him backwards behind a sheet so that they were no longer in plain view of the Kitchen door.

"I'm really sorry Charlie," said Allan running his hands through his hair.

"For what?" asked Charlie, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"For being rude, for being…" Allan sighed, "for being an idiot." For the first time Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Cathy has just reassured me that's it genetic."

"Not being funny, but Cathy is too proud to admit that. Did she really say that?"

"Not in so many words, hang on, wait here." Charlie she walked away from him. Allan watched her as she walked, his heart felt feather light as he watched her hips sway. A few minutes later Charlie had returned with a bit of bread in her hands.

"Come on, we'll get caught here," said Charlie, and together they walked off in to Sherwood which was tickling the edges of Nottingham.

They sat down leaning against a rather big tree so they could sit side by side.

"What was that about Cathy?" Allan asked taking a bit of the bread when Charlie offered it.

"Her and Luke, honestly I've only been together with then for a few hours all together but it is so obvious, a blind man could tell that she loved him."

"Had she said anything to you about it?" Allan asked.

"No, I haven't asked. Should I?"

"No, I don't think she knows that she loves him."

"How can you not know your in love with someone."

"She's an A Dale, she wouldn't know that's she in Love until it comes and plant's their lips on hers."

"Luke would never do that, he's too shy," said Charlie.

"Yeah I know, there's no hope."

"She might realize, she's not as stupid as you," said Charlie. Allan shoved her softly, laughing.

Nearly three hours later they lapsed in to silence. They had literately talked until there was nothing left to talk about, They had moved about a bit in their little clearing as well, Allan was now lying on his back his head resting on Charlie's lap, and Charlie was gently combing her hands through his hair.

"I've got to get back to work," Charlie said looking down at Allan. "I'm already going to get in trouble for being out this long."

"Just say that you were helping someone," replied Allan not wanting to move.

"I'm a terrible liar Allan, they'll find out." Allan groaned then stood up. He stretched before reaching down and hauling Charlie to her feet.

"I'm going back to Locksley tomorrow, so I'll see you in a few days?"

"Yes," said Allan, the blissful happiness that had enveloped him before was slipping away.

"Bye," Charlie said smiling at him, she walked away towards the castle, Allan watched her go a smile still on his lips. Then slowly he started to walk back to camp.

"Everything alright?" asked Robin as Allan entered, Allan nodded grinning. Robin grinned back at him.

"What's going on?" asked Much from the kitchen.

"I suspects it's just a lot more 'Honey'." Mumbled little john.

"Honey, honey, honey!" cried Much throwing his rag down on the table, "This place is getting so full of honey that it's getting hard to breath." Every one laughed, Much blushed, and picked up his knife.

"What happened to Eve?" Robin asked.

"Oh… I don't know, I said I find her when the king returned, but for all I know she could be married." Allan suddenly felt his heart open up to Much, what would he do if he thought Charlie was married.

"You should find her," said John, "once this whole business with the advisor is over," he added as an after thought.

"Don't leave it, either of you," said Robin his eyes darkening. The camp fell in to an awkward silence. It was obvious that Robin still wasn't over Marian, no matter how many games he played on Cathy and Luke, you could still see it in his eyes.

"Who wants to go meet Luke tonight?" asked Allan not wanting to make another journey in to Nottingham no matter how much he missed his friend.

"I'll go," said John when no one answered. "The Ale house near the gates, right?" Allan nodded as John passed him.

When john returned still with no information, Charlie was pushed from Allan's mind, in order for him to wonder what they were getting up to in that castle.


	11. Chapter 11

CATHY'S POV

Cathy collapsed on to her bed. She had just spent all day at Locksley walking around the village and Gisbourne's manor, pretending to be fascinated by it and giving Gisbourne sweet smiles all day, while all the while learning nothing about what she needed to. Cathy wished that Luke would finish with Allan soon. She had only managed a small shake of her head at him before he had to dash off to meet Allan. She drifted off to sleep while she lay there. She was jerked awake as the door opened and Charlie and Luke walked in both with smiles on their faces. This made her feel in an even worse mood.

"How was it?" asked Charlie, seeing the frown on her face.

"Completely useless," she said combing her fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry, tomorrow Gisbourne has business in Bonchurch, you'll be all alone," supplied Charlie, this lifted Cathy's mood slightly.

"But, he wouldn't give me a moment to my self today, he was glued to my side the whole day," groaned Cathy.

"Looks like you have your self an admirer," said Luke playfully.

"You are not leaving my side until we leave the castle, that'll stop him," she said rounding on Luke.

"Look who's turning in to Gisbourne!" said Charlie, Luke laughed.

"You two are so infuriating," Cathy cried throwing herself on to her bed.

"Calm down Cathy, You have some time by yourself before dinner, and tomorrow Gisbourne won't even be in the castle, he'll be four miles away in Bonchurch."

"say that again," said Cathy lifting her head up slightly.

"Um.. you have some time-" began Charlie, but Cathy cut her off.

"The bit after that."

"Gisbourne will be four miles away in Bonchurch," Cathy smiled and sat up. Charlie and Luke grinned at Cathy's childish behavior. "I'll come and get you for dinner." With that she exited the room.

"I'm sorry," said Cathy, looking at Luke who took up his usual place by the window. Luke laughed and just shook his head. "How was you day?" Cathy asked realizing that this as the first entire day she and Luke spent apart since the had known each other.

"All right, Dan and I just worked on the carriage. They should have done a little less damage to it if you ask me," said Luke perching on the window ledge.

"That bad is it?" Luke nodded, "Charlie seemed much happier today," said Cathy remembering Charlie's smiling face when she had walked in to the room.

"Yes, and I know why," said Luke, his eyes glinting.

"Why?" asked Cathy brimming with curiosity.

"when I went to the ale house, john was there rather the Allan, he said that Allan had been out of the camp all day. And then Charlie just told me that she had spoken to Allan today."

"All day!" said Cathy her eyes widening.

"seems like it," said Luke grinning. Cathy felt her self bubble up with excitement.

"I would be so good if they got married," Cathy sighed, leaning back against the head of the bed. "I never thought that he would get married after…" Cathy broke of glancing at Luke. She didn't know if Allan had told the gang about Eleanor, his ex-fiancé, and she didn't want to tell then unless he was alright with it.

"After Eleanor?" asked Luke. Cathy breathed a breath of relief.

"Yes, when did he tell you about her?"

"The day you joined the gang."

"Really, he didn't tell you earlier?"

"Well, no, there was never a good moment. When we first met we were in prison waiting to be hanged. Then I went to Scarborough with my father and didn't really have a good conversation with him until I joined the gang."

"After the Holy land?" Cathy asked, she knew the basics of how Luke joined the gang but she wanted to know the particulars.

"Why did you join the gang, Allan said that lived with your Auntie Annie," asked Cathy.

"I did, but she's lives alone, I can't just dump my self on her forever. Anyway, I don't think I could have just stayed in Scarborough forever. Nottingham is my home, this gave me the perfect excuse to return, and I'm doing something to help."

"Have you been back to see your aunt?" asked Cathy, she saw the sadness in his eyes when he had mentioned her.

"No, not yet I was meaning to go back, but then the adviser turned up and…" he drifted off.

"Do you miss her?" asked Cathy.

"Did you miss Allan?" Luke asked back. Cathy got up of the bed, she walked towards him. "I should have gone see her after you arrived, make sure she's alright. I mean, I just left her all alone." Cathy tried to find something to say but couldn't. instead she just wrapped her arms around Luke. Luke tensed up when she touched him, but she refused to let go. Slowly she felt his back relax and his arms snake around her body. He held her tighter, he buried his face I to her shoulder.

Dinner that night passed in much the same was as it did the other night. The only difference being that they talked about Gisbourne's and Cathy's trip to Locksley rather the Cathy's journey there. As Cathy went to bed that night all there was to console here was that she only had to struggle tomorrow before she could get back to camp.

Unlike the previous morning Cathy woke early. She walked over to the window which Luke usually occupied. She looked out over the castle courtyard, she perched against the window and let the cool air wash over her body. The door opened and Charlie walked in.

"Good morning Cathy, Your up early," said Charlie sounding surprised.

"Do you think I wanted to start the day like I did yesterday?"

"Fair point," said Charlie.

Charlie made her bed as Cathy changed, once they had finished Cathy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie, what happened, between you and Allan?" she asked. Charlie who was at Cathy's dresser stopped and turned around.

"It was silly now that I think about it. But the thing is, there's something bothering him, does he seem any different to you?"

"Yes," said Cathy instantly, "If we're joking around together he'll have a good time but then he would sober up really quickly. Like there's something on the back of his mind and he can't forget it."

"Right, I really want to know what that something is."

"I don't know," sighed Cathy, "the thing about Allan is, is that he can't open up, non of us A Dale's can, You're really going to have to dig."

"How do you know when he's telling the truth?" asked Charlie, Cathy noticed that she had suddenly become nervous.

"Don't worry, Allan would never lie to you, but what I've noticed is that when he's telling the truth he tend to run his hands through his hair." Cathy saw Charlie's face relax in to a smile.

"So Cathy, how do you plan to get information?"

"Well I was thinking of accidentally walking in to Mr. Wentworth, and then being the daughter he never had." Charlie's face split in to a mischievous grin.

An hour later, after a small fight with Luke, Cathy found her self walking down a narrow corridor. She stopped and opened the door third on her left, just like Charlie had instructed her to.

"Oh, Mr Wentworth, I'm sorry, I was exploring the castle and must have talked a wrong turning. Sorry," she repeated as she closed the door.

"Lady Catherine," called out Mr Wentworth, Cathy smiled to herself before plastering a questioning look on her face as she pushed the door open again. "I have finished my work, if you do not have any engagements to speak of would you like to join me?" Cathy smiled sweetly.

"I would love nothing more." She walked in closing the door behind her.

"So, lady Catherine, How much longer do you intend to stay in Nottingham?" asked Mr Wentworth sitting her down in a straight backed chair in the center of the room.

"Cathy, please," she said, she had decided to be more personal with the adviser hoping that this would loosen his tongue. "I have just had a word with my manservant Luke, he says that we should be ready to go by tomorrow."

"I too leave tomorrow," said Mr Wentworth settling himself in and much more comfortable chair in front of Cathy.

"Do you go home, or do you have other 'official business' to attend to before you return home?"

"I have a short stay in London for a few days, but then I have no more business until next year."

"That is good, I personally never like being away from home much."

"Me neither, I wish I could bring my wife with me, but it is just not possible," said me Wentworth his eyes glazing over.

"Tell me, what is she like, your wife?"

"Her name is Mary, she is kind, sweet, pretty, caring, considerate, compassionate. She is everything I ever wanted in a wife." Cathy smiled.

"She sounds like my mother," said Cathy completely truthfully.

"What is your mother's name?"

"Her name was Matilda, she passed away not long ago," she said still completely truthfully.

"I am sorry," said Mr Wentworth.

"My father cannot bare to have me around, because I look so much like my mother. That is why I am going on this trip," she said now lying through her teeth.

"I am so sorry, Cathy my dear," said Mr Wentworth patting her hand.

"Me too," said Cathy making herself brim with tears. "Let us talk about something else, this make me too sad."

Cathy ended up spending most of the day with Mr Wentworth, and was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed his company. They had both just sobered up after a story that Cathy had just told, which was a complete lie, when they lapsed in to silence.

"So, Mr Wentworth, what exactly is this official business of yours?" asked Cathy keeping her eyes fixed in the pile of papers on the desk in the far corner.

"Well, what I do, is I go through all the tax's that the Sheriff is charging his people, I write a report suggesting where taxes need to be added, and where they need to be taken away, the Prince then reviews it and enforces it if he thinks it is necessary." Cathy forced herself not to look excited, and instead forced herself to give Mr. Wentworth a blank stare.

"It still sounds boring," she said pulling a face.

"Yes, it would to a young woman like yourself."

"My father always tried to get me interested in his work, but I could never understand what he was talking about. And why you men voluntarily do this, I shall never understand." Again Mr Wentworth chuckled.

"We do it, Cathy, because we have to, to support our families." Cathy just shrugged causing Mr Wentworth to laugh again. Just at that moment Charlie entered the room.

"Lady Catherine, you have to come to your room to change for dinner." Cathy looked back at Mr Wentworth and smiled sweetly.

"I shall see you at dinner Mr Wentworth." He nodded and Cathy walked out the room. As soon as the door had closed behind them Charlie sent her a questioning look. Cathy grinned and nodded, a smile split over Charlie's face.

It was a bit of a rush for Cathy after that, she rushed in to her room and changed, not having time to tell Charlie anything, and then rushed down to dinner. Where all the men were gathered.

When she returned to her room after dinner she found both Luke and Charlie in there again.

"What did you find out?" they both asked together as she walked in to the room. She quickly explained to them what had happened with Mr Wentworth and what she had found out. There was a long pause as Cathy finished her story.

"So Nottingham is going to get more taxes?" asked Luke in an undertone.

"Not if Robin has anything to do with it, He leaves tomorrow at noon, If we leave before we can get a plan ready. Is the carriage fixed?"

"Yes," said Luke hope gleaming in his eyes again. "I'd better get to the ale house." As the door closed behind Luke, Charlie sank down on to her bed.

"I'd better get going, I have to make it Locksley before I gets too dark," sad Charlie looking around the room. "I liked having you and Luke around, it made this place bearable."

"It was good getting to know you," said Cathy sitting next to her, "You should go to the ale house, and get who ever is there to walk you to Locksley."

"I'll be alright," said Charlie, "All of you seem to underestimate me."

"What are we underestimating you about?" asked Cathy.

"You'll find out one day I presume," said Charlie, Cathy groaned she was so curious new and she was now going to have to wait.

"Come on," she begged. Charlie just laughed and shook her head. She stood up.

"Id better be going," said Charlie.

"Bye," said Cathy standing as well, she then leaned forward and hugged Charlie, Charlie hugged her back. "Be careful."

"You to." With that Charlie walked out of her room, Cathy quickly changed and got into bed, she just extinguished her light when the door to her room opened, Cathy braced herself, reaching for a small dagger which she kept on her bedside table.

"Cathy?, It's me," said a voice.

"Luke?" asked Cathy, "What's going on, is something wrong?"

"Tomorrow you need to be up at day break, we leaving very early. I'll knock on you door,"

"Alright, good night Luke," Cathy herd the door close. She pulled the covers around her. She had never felt more alone in this castle then as she did now. Even though she had slept by her self for the past few nights, she had always be reassured that both Charlie and Luke were somewhere in the same castle, now that it was just Luke she felt alone. She curled up in to a ball and fell in to an uneasy sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quick note, don't look too much in to the ending, I just found that it would be way too long if i carried on.  
**

CATHY'S POV

The next morning Cathy woke, it was still dark outside, but you could see he sun start to breach the horizon in the distance. She got up and started to dress when there was a knock on her door.

"Luke, I'm awake, I'll be out in a few minutes," She hissed though the door. Cathy hurriedly slipped her dress up further and opened the door for Luke to come in. He walked in, he looked tiered and drained. "Are you alright?" asked Cathy. Luke nodded, He nodded again more vigorously when Cathy looked at him sceptically. "Fine," she said and started to do up the strings which were in the front this time.

"Are you ready to go?" Cathy nodded as she tied off her dress.

"Hang on,' she said and stuffed her nightdress in to the chest along with her neatly folded dress which Charlie had done yesterday. She straightened sweeping the room one last time making she that she hadn't forgot anything. She glanced at Luke who was staring at her. "What?' she said combing her hand through her hair.

"I'm going to miss you wearing dresses," said Luke looking her up and down. Cathy laughed.

"How do I look today?" she asked spinning on the stop.

"Gorgeous, you're going to break Gisbourne's heart leaving today," said Luke still looking her up and down.

"I'm so glad that we're going today," said Cathy. "I can't wait for things to back to how they were before all this started."

"Kath, I need to talk to you. Tomorrow I'm going to Scarborough, to visit Auntie Annie."

"Oh…" said Cathy, her heart and brain flooded with emotion, She felt rather sad that Luke was leaving so soon, but then he did need to see his Aunt. "That's good Luke, You should have gone and seen her sooner." She felt tears prick her eyes. She forced her self to laugh as she wiped them away. "What's the matter with me? Hang on, you know this will be the first time we are apart for more then a day since we've known each other." Luke's face fell a bit.

"I know," he said quietly.

"Lets go," said Cathy swallowing her tears.

"You're still crying," said Luke reaching for her.

"It'll make it look believable," she said ducking away from his hand. She didn't know why she rejected him this time, she guessed she thought that he should've asked her to join him.

Ten minutes later she was saying goodbye to the 'gentlemen' of the castle as Luke patted the horses.

"Sheriff, thank you for you hospitality during my stay here," she said, fighting the urge to punch him. The sheriff only grunted, it was clear that he wanted nothing more then to retreat to his chambers.

"Mr Wentworth, I hope that we meet again," she said turning to Mr. Wentworth and genuinely smiling at him.

"We shall my dear, in time," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, A lot sooner then you think Cathy thought to her self as she turned to Gisbourne.

"Sir Guy, Thank you," she said thinking of nothing else to say.

"Catherine, I was hoping for a quick word, before you left."

"Yes, of course," said Cathy, dreading what was coming. Gisbourne lead the was to a distant corner of the courtyard.

He turned to her and looked straight in to her eyes, Cathy saw the sadness in them, and realized for the first time how unlucky in love he had been.

"During your stay here in Nottingham, I have come to care for you, more then I care for anyone else," started Gisbourne.

"Sir guy, I-" began Cathy.

"Please," said Gisbourne, "Let me finish," Cathy closed her mouth. "I have come to care for you and I know that you return these feelings and I an hoping that you take up my offer and come by Nottingham on you way back from Scotland."

"Sir Guy, I do not know when I shall be returning, I was given a open ended invitation."

"I doesn't matter," said Gisbourne and Cathy could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Thank you, Sir Guy, I shall be happy to return here," Gisbourne's face broke in to a smile. He took a step closer to her. He took hold of her upper arm, and Cathy couldn't help herself from tense up. His face was only inches from hers when Luke's voice drifted towards them.

"My lady, we really need to be going," she sighed in relief and hurried away from Gisbourne towards the carriage, she sent a look at Luke to tell him to hurry up, before taking Mr. Wentworth's hand and climbing in to the carriage. She leaned out of the window and gave one last wave before the carriage passed through the gates. She sat in the back of the carriage and sighed, only a few more minutes and then she'd be free. As the road got steadily bumpy Cathy started to feel steady sicker. Cathy gulped down air, trying to stop herself from being sick. AS soon as the carriage stopped she stumbled out.

"I hate riding in a carriage," she said gulping down air holding on to a tree to support herself.

"don't worry, you don't have ride in another one until you get married," said Luke patting her shoulder.

"Until I get married? You think I'm going to marry in to wealth?" asked her heats sinking oddly in her chest.

"Yes, You and Gisbourne are going to get married, then your going to move out of Locksley of course and in to... Clun. And you are then go to have so many jobs that need a carpenter that I am going become your full-time carpenter to support my wife and 10 children." Cathy laughed out right.

"Gisbourne! I'd rather kiss a pig," exclaimed Cathy.

"I'll hold you to that," said Luke as they approached the entrance of the camp.

"I know you would, just don't tell Allan, because he'll actually enforce it."

"And what make you think I Won't?" said Luke giving her a playful shove. "Robin," he called stopping Cathy from retorting, "What's the plan?"

"Alright you two?" asked Robin swinging down from the bunk. "Have a good stay in the castle?"

"Don't start," mumbled Cathy walking over to her bed and rummaging through her junk looking for her trousers and top.

"Was it that bad?" asked Robin worry lines forming on his face. Cathy realized that it wasn't just her and Luke that Robin was worried about, it was Marian. "It wasn't hell, but I would much rather have been here," Cathy said climbing on to her bunk and untying her curtains so that they fell over her bed.

"What about you Luke? Have a good time?" asked Much.

"It was better then Cathy's time, I was in the stables most of the time, fixing that carriage that you ruined. I said broken so that you couldn't use it, not destroyed."

"Come off it Luke, you can fix anything," came Allan voice from close to Cathy's bunk. Cathy imagined Luke blush and stare down at the floor like he always did when he got a compliment.

"So Robin," said Little John as Cathy managed to get out of her dress, "Do we have a plan?"

"I have half a plan, Cathy what more can you tell us about Mr. Wentworth."

"Well…" said Cathy pulling up her pants, she threw back the curtain and stood up tying her trousers as she did so. "He's a good man, but in a bad job. A job which he only does to support his wife, who's pregnant." She flicked her hair out of her top.

"Alright, alright, we could use that to our advantage." Cathy pulled on her boots as Robin mulled these new facts around in his head. Cathy glanced around the camp. Much was swinging his sword slowly against a beam holding up the roof. Little John was drawing circles in the dirt wit the end of his shaft. Luke who had changed out of his leather tunic was folding up guards suit. Allan was sitting next to her but on the floor and leaning against her bunk rather then on it. Cathy shifted slightly, she leaned down and dangled her arms around Allan shoulders, He cairned his neck to look at her.

"I missed you," she whispered lowering her head so that her chin was on his shoulder.

"I missed you too," he whispered back, he took her hand which hung just above his stomach and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I'm glad you and Charlie worked things out," she said squeezing his hand.

"Was she really upset?" Allan asked.

"Yes, she was almost crying when we mentioned you." Allan didn't reply, "Don't wait Allan," she whispered right in to his ear.

"Don't wait for what?" he asked.

"Don't wait to tell her that you love her," she said wrapping her arms more firmly around Allan.

"I could say the same to you," said Allan. Cathy opened her mouth and was about to ask what he meant when Robin started to speak.

"Right, here is the Plan."

Half an hour later Cathy found herself standing behind a particularly large tree with John.

"What did you get up to as camp while me and Luke were at the castle?" she asked in an undertone.

"Nothing much," John growled back, "Rounds, a bit of ambushing, not as interesting as what you were doing." Cathy laughed.

"I would much rather have been doing round rather then being chased around by Gisbourne."

"Did he… he didn't…" stuttered John.

"No, he tried to, but Luke stopped him. My knight in shining armor," she joked, John smiled. Cathy really liked John, he was like the father that she never had, but she always felt guilty about thinking of him like that when he actually had a son who he couldn't be a father to. "I wonder if Much and Allan have killed each other yet," Cathy thought aloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Much has been really restless theses past few days. And extra annoying."

"I bet your glad we were put together then," said Cathy picturing what Much and Allan must be doing now.

"Your just as bad," said John.

"You don't mean that, you love me really," she said lying her head on his shoulder. John laughed.

"You can read me like a book," he said placing his heavy arms protectively around her shoulders.

"Actually, I can't read," stated Cathy but snuggling close to him non the less. After a few moments Cathy felt John deep voice rumble through his chest.

"Here he is," They both twisted their body to get a better view from the road. Mr Wentworth was riding down the road on a palomino stallion, flanked by about 10 guards. "Today is a good day," Cathy herd John mumble under his breath.

"A good day for what?" she whispered.

"A good day to die," replied John as an arrow flew and landed just in front of the first guard. Cathy's heart sank, she had herd he story from Much about the Kalila Dimna night, and it sent shivers to her bones thinking about Johns confession. But she didn't have time to say anything because as soon as the arrow was embedded in the soft earth they were off.

Cathy and John ran down the hill towards the guards who were drawing their swords and closing in protectively around Mr Wentworth. Cathy engaged in a fight with a young guard who seemed reluctant to want to fight a girl. She swung and knocked him out with the hilt of her sword. One of the bigger guards advanced, obviously not having any reservations about fighting a girl. Cathy ducked as he swung stupidly. She kicked out catching his knee with her solid boot, he howled in pain swinging his sword madly. This time Cathy wasn't quick enough, his sword caught her wrist causing her to drop one of her swords. She attacked blocking his defensive swings, she swung he swords making contact with his upper leg. He staggered back. Again Cathy advanced and slashed his arm which held his sword causing him to drop it. Cathy took him out by stooping and picking up a rock with she threw at his head . She looked around and saw Luke and Allan fighting three guards between them. John taking down a guard, Robin doing the same. She took a step towards a guard fighting with Much and rammed the hilt of her sword in to the back of his head.

"Thanks," said Much picking up his shield which lay a few feet away. "Cathy," he said looking at her wrist. "Your bleeding." Cathy looked down, and she was indeed bleeding. She pulled up her sleeve and started to wipe away some of the blood. She glanced up and saw Allan and Luke taking out the last guard by punching him in the face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update!**

**Please don't forget to review!!!**

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**CATHY'S POV

"Mr Wentworth," said Robin approaching Mr. Wentworth who was sat on his horse frozen. Cathy abandoned her attempt to stop her self bleeding and picked up the sword she had lost. She holstered it and the other one which she was still holding limply in her good hand. She turned her attention back to her wrist as robin continued to talk.

"I am Robin Hood and this is my gang," Luke walked over to Cathy tugging his neck scarf of. He took her hand and started to wrap her wrist, All this time Robin was still talking to Mr. Wentworth.

"Before you make you journey back to London to Prince John I think we need to have a little chat."

"You can take all the money I have, please just let me go, my wife is expecting," said Mr. Wentworth all the colour draining form his face.

"Mr Wentworth, we won't hurt you," Cathy said, Mr Wentworth's bulging eyes turned to look at her. His face drained of what little colour it had left.

"L… La… Lady Catherine , What are you doing here?" Me Wentworth asked trying to piece all this together. Cathy pulled out her tag and showed it to him. Mr Wentworth's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to talk," she said soothingly. Mr Wentworth glanced around at the rest of the gang who had all holstered their weapons. Slowly Mr Wentworth nodded and dismounted.

"This way if you please Mr Wentworth," said Robin falling in to step beside Mr. Wentworth. "Mr Wentworth," said Robin as they walked, Cathy noticed him take on his 'noble' voice. "You came to Nottingham to assess it taxes, did you not?"

"I did," said Mr Wentworth his voice steady.

"And am I correct that you stayed in Nottingham town the whole time?"

"Yes." The rest of the gang walked behind the tow men silently, Allan leading the horse. Cathy tried to pay attention to the conversation but her wrist was bothering her too much and she started fiddling with Luke's neck scarf. The material was soft but it felt hard and scratchy against her raw flesh. As the gang exited Sherwood forest Cathy forced herself to ignore her stinging wrist and pay attention to the conversation.

'The people of Nottingham are starving, the sheriff has taxed them dry, not many of them have any money left after tax day. I don't know what will happen if they have to pay more taxes." Robin was saying. By this time the gang had reached the outskirts of Bonchurch.

"The lady we are going to visit is called Mrs. Elliot, she was widowed last year when the sheriff ordered her husband down the mines which were not safe. She was left with 4 children under the age of 10 and a baby." Robin reached up a knocked on the door, there was some scuffling from inside then a rather tiered looking Mrs. Elliot answered the door.

"Robin," she cried as soon as she registered who was at the door, "Thank god you're here, Sarah came down with a fever last night, and she has gotten worse."

Cathy heard the call and pushed past robin and flew in to the tiny bedroom. Young Sarah was lying in a bed in front of the fire. Cathy felt her forehead, which was searing hot and she was sweating.

"Get the children out of here, this is contiguous." There was a flurry of movement as Luke, Allan and Much grabbed a child and walked out of the room, followed by John with the baby. Cathy opened Sarah's mouth and checked her throat it was red and inflamed. "Mrs. Elliot, we need water, make it as cold as you can," said Cathy standing up. "Robin, come warm her feet, we need to bring her fever down from her head. Mr. Wentworth, make sure she stays calm, and don't let her talk." With that she ran around the garden trying to find the right plants needed for the medicine.

She hurried back in to the kitchen and started chopping and grounding the roots up. She made a paste which was grey and looked horrible. She grabbed a cup and put a dollop of the mixture in it. She then hurried back in to the bedroom. Robin was rubbing Sarah's feet, Mr Wentworth was holding Sarah's small white hand in his own, and Mrs. Elliot was stroking Sarah forehead. Cathy hurried to the basin of water beside Mrs. Elliot. She added a bit of water to the paste.

"Sit her up, she needs to drink this, she won't like it, she'll cough, but it will take away the infection in her throat." Mr Wentworth supported Sarah as Cathy poured the liquid down her throat. As soon as the mixture hit the back of her throat Sarah coughed and spluttered and pulled away.

"Come on Sarah, you need to finish it, it will take away the pain." As Sarah finished the last bit she fell coughing and spluttering against Cathy.

"Water!" she said handing the cup to Mrs Elliot who filled it up and held it up for Sarah to drink. Which she did as thought she hadn't drunk in years. Sarah then fell back on to her pillows exhausted and fell to asleep almost instantly.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Mrs Elliot tears filling her eyes.

"She's going to live, but her throat looks really bad, why did you not take her to a physician as soon as she started coughing?"

"WE can't afford it, Mr. Bennet has put his prices for a consult up, I couldn't get the money, nor do I have anything of value." By now tears were poring down Mrs. Elliot's face.

"She should be alright, there is more of this mixture in the kitchen, you need to add a bit of water to it, you need to give it to her as soon as she wakes up, no matter what time it is. Also, the other children cannot sleep in the same room. It is a miracle that they didn't get it from Sarah." Mrs Elliot nodded, taking deep shuddering breath. Cathy put a comforting hand on her shoulder, 'she going to be alright," Cathy said hoping that she was right. Mrs. Elliot nodded tears spilling out her eyes. "I'll come back tomorrow morning to check on her," said Cathy rubbing Mrs. Elliot's back.

"Th- Thank you," she managed before dissolving in to tears again.  
"We'll help you move the beds in to another room," said Robin, gesturing to Mr Wentworth, who until now Cathy had forgotten all about.

"I'll get the others," she said needing to get away form Mrs. Elliot who was rocking backward and forward crying.

She walked out in to the back garden, where they late afternoon sun cast long shadows. Little John was standing in the middle of the garden a bit of cloth tied around his eyes, his arms stretched out in front and he was whipping about when one of the boys, or Much, poked or prodded him. Allan was lying face down in the empty flowerbed with Jane sitting on top of him trying to plate his short hair. Luke was standing on the far side of the garden with the baby in his arms. Cathy smiled in the scene in front of her.

"Robin needs help moving the beds," she called out. There was a high moan from the little children and Much. Cathy made her way across the garden to Luke as the rest of the gang in to the tiny house.

"Is Sarah alright?" Luke asked as the baby in his arms giggled.

"She's going to live, but talk…" Cathy faded off breaking the eye contact between herself and Luke.

"You did the best you could," said Luke.

"I don't think it's enough," said Cathy in a small voice as the children flocked around them.

"At least you tried," he said gently converting the baby in to her arms. "No one can ask you for more," he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, then hurried inside. Cathy stood there for a bit pulling faces down at the baby who giggled, she felt a tug on her top.

"Cathy," said Jane, blushing furiously, "Can I plate your hair please?"

"Seeing as you said 'please,' you may," she said sitting down, baby Julia still in her arms.

"What are you boys up to?" she asked Mark and Stephen who were whispering together. The elder stepped forward looking very apprehensions.

"Could we have a look at your swords?" ark asked wringing his hands together.

"Just as long as you are very, very careful with them," she said balancing Julia in one arm and with the other drawing out her swords. The boys examined them, their eyes wide. Just at that moment Robin, Allan, Luke, Much, John, and Mr Wentworth walked in to the garden.

"Who was 'it'?" asked Much clapping his hands together.

"John!" cried the boys dashing away leaving Cathy's swords forgotten on to ground.

Mr Wentworth came and sat down next to Cathy.

"You know I can't do much," said Mr Wentworth. "I mean I can not suggest any new taxes, but I can't remove any."

"Every little bit counts," said Cathy, she winced as Jane tugged her hair back. "Steady on Jane, I want some hair left." They sat in silence watching the bys jumping and leaping around Allan, who now had the mask on. Cathy smiled, those men, who were laughing and playing like children, those men were her family now. As Jane tied off her hair she turned to Mr Wentworth.

"Do you want to hold Julia?" she asked holding out baby Julia who had fallen asleep.

"I can't really," said Mr Wentworth looking at the baby as if it were going to bit him.

"If your wife is expecting then you should get practicing." Reluctantly Mr. Wentworth extended his arms, Cathy gently placed baby Julia in them before grabbing Jane's hand on running in to join the boys. As she ducked under Allan outstretched arms she knew that this blissful happiness that had fallen over the group wouldn't last long. She when she got back to camp she would have to treat her would and help Much make dinner, and then tomorrow she had a lot to do. She had to check on Sarah, and go to Cotgrove to make sure that Daniel got the job he was trying for. Luke would be going to Scarborough and Much off to find Eve. But right now she didn't care, all she wanted to do was have fun with the most important people in her life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Chapter! Sorry it has taken me too long :(**

**enjoy**

**don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**ALLAN'S POV

Yesterday had been a good day. Luke and Cathy had come back from the castle, they had saved Nottingham from yet more taxes, Cathy had saved a little girl, and the gang had gotten a chance to relax. The only thing that would of made it a great day was if he had managed to go see Charlie. He sat up and was surprised to see Cathy already up and about.

"Morning," he grumbled rubbing his hands over his face.

"Morning," replied Cathy, she handed him a plate of food.

"Why you up so early?" Allan grunted through a mouthful of food.

"I have things I need to do," said Cathy not looking at Allan. Allan knew that she was lying; he guessed that she hadn't slept well that night due to the fact the Luke was leaving this morning. Allan noticed Luke's neck scarf lying in the early morning sun, drying. He remembered to yesterday when Luke had put it on her, they way he held her hand so delicately and worked with so much concentration that he usually worked with on a carpentry job. Allan was brought out of his thoughts by the other members of the gang stirring from the sleep. All of them showed surprise that the A Dales were awake before anyone else, but no one said anything as they started about with their morning jobs.

An hour later the whole gang was gathered outside the entrance to the camp to bid goodbye to Luke and Much. Much was the first off, being very eager to start his searching had just called for and enforced a group hug before leaping on his 'noble steed' and galloping off.

"I'll only be a few days," Luke as he embraced Robin in a manly hug.

"Make sure you stay safe," said Robin as Luke moved on to embrace John.

"Good luck, mate," said Allan moving to embrace him as well. "Don't you dare skip off on us like your brother did, right?" he whispered in to his ear.

"Wouldn't dream of it mate," replied Luke clapping him on the back. As Luke moved on to Cathy Allan noticed that the rest of the gang had busied themselves in something or other. Robin was inspecting his quiver; John was examining what looked like a splinter in his big hand. Allan looked around, he noticed a stick on the ground, which he picked it up and started to play with.

"Kath, I'll be back in a few," Allan over herd Luke say to Cathy.

"I'm going to go to Cotgrove today," Cathy said in a small voice, "for Daniel. Once I've seen Sarah." Out of the corner of his eye Allan saw Cathy and Luke make eye contact, Cathy then threw her arms around Luke's neck. Luke snaked his hands around her waist holding her close. Allan realised that if any one other the Luke had held Cathy that why he would have walked up and clouted them. Slowly the young outlaws broke apart.

"See you all in a few day's," Luke said swinging himself on to the horse. There was a general mummer of goodbyes as Luke kicked the horse forward, the further he got away the faster he pushed the horse, the last thing they saw of Luke was him pushing the horse forwards in to a canter before the trees swallowed him up completely. They all stood there in silence, waiting for Cathy to move. Finally she did, putting on a pretence they all could see through.

"Allan, you want to come with me to check on Sarah, then to Cotgrove?" Allan opened his mouth to answer when Robin cut him off.

"Why do you need to go to Cotgrove?"

"The stable hand at the castle, He's been trying to get a new job for a long time, and I thought I would go and put in a good word for him," said Cathy, unblushing.

"I'll come," said Allan, "Unless you need me for anything else?" he asked turning to Robin. Robin shook his head a small smile on his face.

"We'll do rounds tomorrow," he said walking back in to camp.

Tow hours later a perfectly cheerful Cathy bounded out to Allan who was playing with Mark and Stephen in the garden.

"She's alright! She can talk!" Cathy said a huge smile on her face.

"I knew she was going to be alright," said Allan, saying goodbye to the two young boys.

"But Allan, she's going to be alright," she said her pride, and excitement bubbling over as she jumped on Allan as she had done when she was first let in to the gang.  
"You have to stop doubting your abilities, Cathy. All of us knew that she was going to be alright," said Allan, clasping his hands underneath her. Cathy didn't reply but hopped down and together they made their way towards Cotgrove.

"Allan, you know yesterday, when I told you not to not to wait to tell Charlie. Why did you say that you could say the same thing back to me?" Allan grinned to himself; Cathy truly was an A Dale.

"You love Luke, you shouldn't wait to tell him," said Allan, as Cathy spluttered indignantly next to him.

"I do not love Luke, he's my best friend," said Cathy.

"If you say so," said Allan shrugging, it triggered the perfect response from Cathy.

"What does that mean?"

"It means if you say so then I'll take it," Allan said calmly, which was infuriating Cathy. "Let's just forget this, shall we?"

"Yes, I regret ever asking you," she snapped, Allan chuckled under his breath not wanting to completely set Cathy off. By that time they were in Cotgrove and making their way towards the manor house.

"What were you planning to do?" Allan asked as they walked up the path. Cathy shrugged.

"Knock on the door, ask if I can talk to him."  
"Good plan," said Allan sarcastically as she knocked on the front door.

"Can I please talk to the man of the house?" Cathy asked pulling a face at Allan as the maid nodded and stepped back to let them in.

"He'll be with you momentarily," the maid said reappearing in the room for a fraction of a second before descending the stairs in to the kitchen.

"Do you think he'll let Daniel work for him?" Cathy asked suddenly feeling a bit apprehensions.

"If he has any morals, he will," said Allan wishing he could help out further.

"How may I help you?" said a voice from the top of the stairs a young man emerging form the shadows.

"Good afternoon sir, I am here to speck on behalf of a friend of mine," said Cathy boldly. The young man surveyed them through his grey eyes.

"Continue," he said coolly.

"My friend, Daniel Stuart is the stable boy at the castle, and I believe that it is in his best interests if her were to take up the position of stable boy here, once yours has moved to Cornwall," she said, preying that it didn't sound as stupid as it did in her head.

"He's got the job," said the young man turning away from them, "He is to start work on Monday." He said starting to climb the stairs.

"He's… he's got the job," asked Cathy looking as stunned as Allan felt.

"Yes, that is what I said," the noble looked over his shoulder at them, "It stops from having to find a new ne doesn't it?" he asked rhetorically before disappearing upstairs. Cathy turned towards Allan. They stared at each other, then at the same time grins broke over their faces.  
"To Nottingham?" Allan asked offering her his arm.

"To Nottingham," she said taking his arm.

Together they walked in high sprits towards Nottingham. As they got close their spirits ebbed away. Neither of them had a single clue how to get out in to the stables to talk to Daniel. After both being in the castle they both knew how it worked but between them neither of them could think of a way to get in. By now they were walking though Nottingham market, Allan looked around from underneath his hood racking his brains. Suddenly Cathy nudged him in the ribs.

"Never mind," she whispered, "there he is," she nodded over to a stall where a thin little boy stood, his muddy boots cam up above his knees and his trousers looked in danger of falling down. Cathy hurried away from Allan towards Daniel.

Allan made his way towards them. Cathy tapped Daniel on the shoulder he turned and instantly dropped the leather strap he was holding. Allan who was now close enough to them the hear what was being said herd Daniel apologising to 'Lady Catherine.'

"Daniel. Stop." Ordered Cathy. "I'm not Lady Catherine, I'm Cathy, and I'm with Robin Hood." She said producing her tag. Allan who was now at Cathy's shoulder did the same with his. He took a good look at the boy, He looked like he needed a good meal, and he looked oddly familiar. Allan was sure that he didn't know him from his stint in the castle; the stable boy at the time had been called Stewart and was promoted to manservant just before Allan rejoined the group.

"Me too," said Daniel, producing his own tag, Suddenly Allan remembered where he knew him from. He was one of the little by who had witnessed Gisbourne trying out his new armour.

"Blimey," said Allan, the boy looked at him.

"Remember me now, do you?" he asked jokily.

"You've grown," said Allan as a statement and a defence. The boy nodded. "How are the others?" Allan asked.

"Their alright," he said shrugging his thin shoulders. "Mark moved to Liverpool with his new father. The rest are around and about."

"Liverpool?" said Allan, "why Liverpool?" Daniel shrugged again.

"Lower taxes I suppose. What were you doing in the castle then? Were you ding some work for Robin?"

"Yes," said Cathy still utterly bewildered, "I was getting information about the visitor in the castle." Daniel nodded but didn't ask what they had found out.

"How's Djaq?" the boy asked, and Allan remembered how fond the little boy were of the Saracen.

"She's in the Holy Land, with Will."

"Why? Did she not like it here?" asked Daniel.

"I think she did, but the Holy Land is her home, I guess she wanted to be there."

"But what about Will, this is his home," stated Daniel, Allan couldn't help how smart he had grown.

"He just wanted to be with her," said Allan.

"You still eating squirrel?" he asked laughing, both he and Cathy laughed as well.

"Yes, and Much is still insisting that it's Chicken," said Allan. Daniel stopped laughing as the church bell sounded.

"I have to get back to work, it was nice to see you again," he said moving away.

"Hang on, that's what we came to talk to you about. We've got you a new job. The one at Cotgrove," she said, Daniel's face lit up.

"really?" he asked not believing his ears.

"You start on Monday," said Cathy smiling back at him.

"Thank you, Cathy," he said flinging his arms around Cathy's mid drift. Allan smiled at the shocked, but pleased looks on both their faces.

"I've really got to get back to work now," Daniel said pulling away from Cathy, "thank you, you're an angle." Cathy blushed deeply. She and Allan stood there until Daniel had disappeared in to the wall of the castle.

"How do you know him?" Cathy asked as they set of towards camp, the sun sinking quick. On their way back to camp Allan explained what happened that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1515/11/2008 01:20:00

CATHY'S POV

It had been three days since Much and Luke went on their way, and neither Cathy nor Allan had been to see Charlie. Cathy was burning to see her, but she kept putting it back because Luke was due home. Plus now that both Luke and Much were gone the rest of them had to pick up the slack and do their rounds, the cooking and try to fix the camp, which had started to fall apart since Luke went away. None of them really realised how much work Luke put in to keeping the camp up and running, But after Cathy spent nearly three hours trying to fix the door she fully appreciated Luke and wanted him back even more.

It was late on the third day of Luke's absence and Robin and Cathy were making their way back from Cotgrove from their rounds.

"No, I did not, you pushed me in to him," cried Cathy her voice ringing thought the forest.

"I did not, you threw your self on him, even you said he was handsome!" replied Robin laughing.

"Which is why you pushed me on him."

"Why would I push you on him? I'm on the Cathy/Luke train, I'm not going to encourage you to flounce off with some man as soon a Luke turns his back." Cathy screamed and jumped on Robin. By now they were crossing the north rode. She jumped on Robin and he crumpled to the floor, they rolled around laughing and screaming. They stopped as they heard someone cough over head. Cathy who was on the bottom twisted awkwardly to get a view of the figure standing over them.

"LUKE!" she cried wriggling out from underneath Robin. She scrambled to her feet flinging herself at Luke who caught her and swung her around. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as Luke and Robin embraced each other.

"Doesn't look like I've been missed much," he said grinning at the two of them.

"Don't be silly," Robin as he and Cathy took up their position on either side of Luke.

"We all missed you so much, speaking of the Much still isn't back yet. Obviously not as successful as you in tracking down loved ones. How's Auntie Annie?" even though Annie wasn't her aunt she had started to calling her that for convenience.

"She's alright, I suppose, She's taken on this little orphan. I knew that she wouldn't hear anything against it so I didn't say anything, but honestly I don't think that she can afford it. When me and Father went to live with her dad was working, and when he died I took up his place, so I don't think she realises that she's lost an income."

"What are you going to do?" asked Robin, Cathy could hear the strain in his voice and she knew that he was worried that Luke was leaving the gang.

"Help her out as best I can, money wise," he said, not noticing the strain in Robins voice that Cathy had. "But other then that she's alright," said Luke a small smile spreading over his face. By now they had just reached the entrance of the camp. Cathy bounded in to the camp first and was pleased to see Allan and John sitting there trying to cook.

"Look who we found wondering around in the forest," she called. Instinctively both Allan and John reached for their respective weapons. But at Luke walked around the corner of the camp laughing at Cathy's childish behaviour their faces broke in to huge grins. Allan yelled and jumped up, his knife clattering to the floor. He pulled Luke in to a bone-breaking hug. Cathy grinned; she knew how much Allan missed his best friend. Luke returned it with as much enthusiasm. They clapped each other on the back as they broke apart, and Luke moved off to embrace John. The next few hours was spent in waves of laughter as they got Luke to recount his whole trip to them, while Cathy rescued the dinner from Allan and John who had royally screwed it up. As silence engulfed the group having caught up on everyone's news Luke joined Cathy in the kitchen.

"Any more on the 'Charlie/Allan' front?" he asked in an undertone.

"No," said Cathy throwing some carrots in to the stew. "Not that I know of, but we've been pretty swamped with out you and Much, I spent nearly all day yesterday trying to fix that door," cried Cathy not bothering to keep her voice down.

"You broke my door?" asked Luke walking over to it.

"Not being funny, but it just broke, nearly killing Cathy, by the way. And it is impossible to fix," said Allan.

"Well you made it worse," said Luke examining it.

"Oh, so don't mind about it nearly killing me then," Cathy snapped. There was a general intake of breath. Cathy looked around at the rest of the gang perplexed at their reaction.

"Well it didn't kill you, if it had then I would have killed my self. Better?" asked Luke pulling out his axe and started to tap something or other. Cathy stared at him, trying to process the emotions that were filling her mind. She felt three pairs of eyes on her as she turned to John.

"Keep stirring it, don't let it stick to the pan other wise you'll be cleaning it," said Cathy. She then walked out the camp passing Luke with out looking at him. She walked quickly but came to an abrupt holt just within earshot of camp. She heard Robin and Allan laughing.

"Nicely done, mate," she heard Allan say through fits of laughter.

"What?" she heard Luke ask, suddenly she felt sick to her stomach and started to run. She ran as hard and fast as she could, she had no idea where she was going until she saw Locksley manor through the trees. She slowed to a walk thinking whether she should turn back. But as she reached the edge of the trees she saw Charlie hanging up the washing outside the manor. Cathy checked around her to make sure that no one was nearby. She waited until the stable boy disappeared in to the stables before straightening up out of the bush she had been hiding in.

"Cathy!" said Charlie a smile spreading over her face, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me," she said picking up another sheet.

"We'd never forget about you, even if we'd wanted to," said Cathy picking up another sheet to help Charlie. "Luke and Much have been away, so we had to pick up the slack," said Cathy, pegging the sheet to the line.

"Luke said he was going away. Has he come back yet, he said he'd only be a few days," said Charlie.

"Yes, he's just returned."

"I bet you're happy about that," said Charlie a knowing smile on her face.

"Of course, now we have someone to mend the camp," replied Cathy.

"I don't mean that," said Charlie, Cathy looked at her. First Allan now Charlie, Cathy thought.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little too snappily.

"Just that you and Luke are good friends," Charlie said quickly.

"I suppose," said Cathy smiling at Charlie. She felt bad about snapping at her, Charlie was so sweet, and she didn't want anyone angry with her, that sometimes she became venerable.

"I have news," said Charlie hanging up the last sheet.

"Oh, what is it?" Cathy asked handing her the last peg.

"Locksley has a visitor, it's the daughter of some Lord from some where or other. She's acquainted with Gisbourne in someway or another, so I don't think it's anything to worry about. She's arriving on Tuesday she's coming by the north road. A good chance for an ambush," said Charlie.

"Tuesday, are you sure?" asked Cathy. Mulling this over in her mind.

"Yes, I have to clean out the room which she is going to stay in every day until she gets here, I'm sure its Tuesday."

"Sorry," said Cathy smiling at Charlie.

"Right, I'm off work, you want to talk about it?" asked Charlie, Cathy looked at her, confusion whipping the recent information out of her mind.

"Talk about what?" she asked, as Charlie picked up the wicker basket.

"What ever it is that's bothering you," said Charlie shrugging. Nice try Charlie, Cathy thought to herself, you didn't tell me about Allan, so I'm not going to tell you about Luke.

"Oh, it nothing, really just Luke, and stuff," said Cathy evasively.

"Oh, just Luke and stuff. I know exactly what you mean," said Charlie sarcastically.  
"I'm just being silly, I should really get back to camp. Bye," she said quickly embracing her friend, before turning away. "I'll get Allan to come by tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

"And Luke, I want to know how it all went," called Charlie back. Cathy walked back to camp in the quickly fading light. She kept her mind of Luke by thinking about how the days were getting longer. You could tell summer was fast approaching, you could almost smell it on the wind.

"I have information," she announced to the gang at large as she entered the camp. John was sitting over the stew that was bubbling merrily, Robin and Luke were sitting next to each other making bows, and Allan was getting the plates ready for dinner. "Locksley has a visitor, It's this lords daughter who knows Gisbourne," continued Cathy without waiting for an invitation.

"Is she here to enforce new taxes as well?" asked Robin gravely.

"She's nothing to worry about, but she's a good ambush opportunity, she's arriving on Tuesday by the north road," said Cathy walking over to John and checking the stew, She then started to serve up dinner as Allan and John handed it out.

"Good idea, we haven't ambushed a Lords daughter in ages," said Robin chewing his food thoughtfully. "Allan you're going to be the front men."

"Not being funny, but if she knows Gisbourne then she's going to be well guarded coming through the forest," said Allan

"Um…." Said Robin taking another mouthful of food. Cathy, who was sitting next to Robin, could almost hear his brain working. "Right, here's the plan…"

An hour later Cathy was bent over the stream washing up the pans and plates from dinner. She sighed as she put it on clean plate on the cloth that she had spread out on the forest floor. There was a rustle behind her; she spun around pulling her swords out of their holsters as she did so. She let her arms fall limply by her sides as Luke stumbled out of the bushes.

"Hello," he said blushing deeply, "Look, Kath I'm really-" Luke stumbled to a halt as Cathy hurried up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding his tight, she felt his big strong hands holding her close. It felt good to be in his arms, like she was made to fit right in to them.

"Me too, I do care for you Kath," said Luke holding her more closely. Cathy sighed in to his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Right, seeing as you're here you might as well help," she said tossing him the towel.

"But I need to… I was just going to… Robin needs me too..." Cathy raised her eyebrows at Luke. He sighed and grinned. "Wroth a try, right?"

"Get to it," Cathy ordered bending back over the pan she had thrown away as she heard Luke coming.


End file.
